Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Trouble in Akemi
by WOWfan123
Summary: Kate, the average teen, is turned into a Pokemon. With the help Bolt, a Pikachu, can she save the Akemi Region? Will she ever turn back into a human? One way to know, find out. Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon:

Trouble in Akemi

A woke up in vast the heat of a desert feeling quite strange. I felt hotter than usual and had the weirdest urge clean my surroundings. As I lazily opened my eyes to the blazing sun, I felt a jolt of energy. I began to brush sand off my fur-Wait, fur?

I inspected my body; two large ears, a broom-like tail, two stubby feet and arms. I found a small spring and looked at my reflection. Most of my body was gray with tips of white on my ears and tail.

"Ha Ha Ha," I sarcastically laughed, "I turned into a Pokémon!" I then ran, not knowing where to go. I just simply picked a direction and went with it.

While I was running, I tried to remember what happened. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't even remember being a human, which I knew I was. Dune by dune, I ran on all fours until I tripped at the top of one and landed on a Pokémon.

"So sorry," I squeaked once off the yellow rodent. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, the sand can be quite slippery," The Pikachu broke in. "You don't see any Minccino in the desert, you must be scared."

"My name's Kate!" I blurted without thinking.

"Mine is Bolt."

"I need help!" I said nervously.

To be continued...

**On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon:** "Wait that's a...," Pikachu couldn't finish.

**I hope anyone likes the story. I don't like any flame but tips would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1: A Mouthful of Mystery

_Five minutes later…._

I had told everything I knew to bolt. He walked beside me in silence while scratching the back of his right ear. We decided to walk since the sun was setting.

"It's very strange what happened to you. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Is an Oran Berry blue?"

"In that case, you should keep it a secret. I'm glad you told me though.

After some thought, keeping the fact that I'm a human turned Pokémon a secret would benefit me. I mean not have other think you're nuts is preferable. The thing I didn't understand is Bolts position. "What is your place in this?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my house."

"Then let's go!" I began to run until I saw a round hole in the middle of a dune. I stopped in front of it and examined it. I decided to go through it. It seemed to go through the dune and on the other side was a small path that led to buildings. What could go wrong?

"Wait that's a...," Pikachu couldn't finish. I had already gone through the hole.

What I didn't expect was that the walls of the valley towered high. The path seemed to fork into four a little down.

"I was about to tell you this is a mystery dungeon." Bolt had surprised me. I then noticed that the hole was gone.

"What's a 'mystery dungeon' and why did that hole disappear?"

"A mystery dungeon is a place where time and space distorts. Once you enter one, you can't get out until you find the exit."

"What do you mean by 'distorts.'"

"You can be in one for what seems like a few hours but you could be in one for a few days, weeks, months, or even years. You can even be in only a few minutes."

"So you can lose time or gain time."

"Correct. At the same time, you can go up, or down, numerous flights of stairs and stay at the same ground level."

"Okay?"

"Every dungeon has a certain number of floors. Our objective is to find the stairs to the next floor until we're at the last one."

We then ventured off. We found the stairs after quite a few forks. They were almost perfect squares cut in the stone floor. It was so dark in there that you couldn't even see the first step.

Ancient Desert B2F

When we were off the stairs, the ceiling and the stone steps disappeared. The sky was still lit with tones of red. After some walking we encountered a wild Pokémon.

Bolt tackled the Geodude, I followed with pound. Both attacks seemed to do close to nothing. The Geodude fought back. It fainted after a while.

After many twists and turns, we found the stairs yet again. Before we could go down them, however, we were attacked by a Spearow. With a quick Thundershock from Bolt, the Spearow was out of it.

Ancient Desert B6F

We faced a handful of Pokémon by the time we reached the 6th floor. It wasn't easy, we had many cuts and bruises but we still walked at normal pace. It was also harder to find the stairs. Each floor, it took a while longer to find them.

Ancient Desert B10F

When we reached this floor, we finally found the exit. I ran towards it and Bolt eagerly followed.

When we were out of the dungeon, the sun was still setting. I guess Bolt was right about time being distorted.

"There are the ruins," Bolt said, "We are nearly there!" We ran to the ruins. They were a few almost toppled down houses and untouched rubble. It looked like that there were once coble-stone sidewalks.

By the time we reached Bolt's house, it had been dark. "Can you tell me about the ruins?" I asked as we lay in straw beds.

"Long ago, it is said that there was once humans here. There weren't very many, only a few towns were mainly populated with them. The ruins were once a part of the town. One day, Hideki, the town we are in; was attacked. The forest area around the ruins was destroyed."

"The desert was a forest?"

"Yep, but because the trees keep shade, the temperatures are cool."

"Since those trees died, the land dried out."

"Exactly, now let's get some sleep. We have to go to Central Park tomorrow."

On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: "What's Central Park?"

**Okay, now some info on Kate's team. Disclaimer: I don't own really anything.**

Team Name:? (You'll find out.)

Members: Kate the Minccino, Bolt the Pikachu, - (third member will join later)

Member's Personality: Kate- A true friend who is brave and never lies. She doesn't like to fight with friends. She bursts with energy when things get rough or she cleans. Otherwise she is very laidback and lazy.

Bolt-He is very helpful and somewhat of a coward. He has great knowledge on places. He will only fight when the need arises. He rarely fights if angered. He is almost never mad.

Likes: Kate-Napping, friends, long walks, and traveling

Bolt-reading, meeting new people, traveling, and getting stronger

Dislikes: Kate-anything messy and/or dirty, losing, and being made fun of

Bolt-Being teased, losing, or not knowing something

Where each likes to be: Kate-training at dojo, Central Park, or sleeping at base

Bolt-Library, Central Park, dojo

Rank: Normal


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2: Team Element

I didn't have a good look at Bolt's house until the next day. It was circular with a huge, half-sphere roof. Square windows were perfectly cut into the sides of the building. A beautiful yard surrounded the home. A stream fenced three of the yard's sides.

In the inside, two big patches of hay go across the upper and right sides. At the center lay a fireplace that had been used the night before. Toward the left was a table made of wood. Green, leafy material kept the legs in place and provided a decoration in the center of it. Similarly made chairs were scooted towards the rectangular table. Pots of flowers were neatly placed around the room.

"Come on, Kate, we need to go to Central Park!" Bolt yawned.

"What's Central Park?" I curiously asked.

"Central Park is a field which the town surrounds. It's where the shopping stands are."

We walked the stone streets of Hideki to get there. I eagerly scanned the park once there.

Four coble-stone sidewalks cut into the field through different sides. A fountain was in the center where the stone paths met. Stands were placed a few feet apart along the sides of the sidewalks. Wooden benches faced the fountain in the greenery near the stands. Different Pokémon either lingered at the benches, lined up to get what they needed, or strolled through the park.

"So, how do you like it?" Bolt asked.

"It's beautiful!"

"Bolt," a voice said which was unfamiliar to me, "did you finally form an Exploration Team?" A pair of Pokémon walked up to us.

"Not yet, I was just showing a friend around." He then turned to me. "Kate, meet Kay the Glaceon and Blaze the Espeon. Kay and Blaze, this is Kate."

"Nice to meet ya!" Blaze said hyper. "We are Team Element!"

"It's a pleasure." Kay said with a hint of giddiness in her voice.

"Eeeeeh," Blaze squeaked as she noticed a sign, "there is a discount on Gummis at the Café. Come on Kay, let's go!" She then bounced off toward the park.

"Wait up, Blaze." Her teammate then ran after her with glee.

"Wow, they _both_ seem like fan girls." I finally said.

"Ya, but they act cool when they want to. Of course, they _love _Gummis."

"Why don't we go to the Café first? I'm hungry!"

"Sure?" It was more of a question then a statement.

We had to walk down stairs near the fountain to get there. The Café was almost the size of the park and was bursting with life. Everywhere, there was Pokémon at tables, potted plants, and the sound of chatter. On one side, counters went across the width; cutting off a small area.

Behind the counters was a shiny Liligant with Petilil near her. Menus were posted behind them. There was a sign with the shape of a Munchlax about to bite into what appeared to be a cupcake. Under that were footprint letters, that I was somehow able to read, saying 'The Munching Munchlax Café.' We walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Lili." She introduced herself to me. "What shall I get for you?"

"Four Pecha Cupcakes and two Oran Refreshers please," Bolt said.

"Coming right up," Lili replied. We then walked to a Petilil a few feet from her.

"Will that be 'here' or 'to go?'" She said.

"We'll have it here." Bolt replied. The Pokémon then gave us a tray with our order on it.

We found a small table and decided to eat there. The Pecha cupcakes were huge. They had white; vanilla frosting and were topped off with Cheri Berries. I took a bite of one. It was delicious; the hint of sweetness combined with the vanilla was the best. The Cheri Berry added a spicy, but not overpowering, flavor.

I then tried the Oran Refresher. It certainly lived up to its name, I felt like bursting into a dance after one sip. The flavor was unique; I tasted sweetness, dryness, sourness, spiciness, and bitterness all at once. After a while, I saw Kay and Blaze chowing down on Gummis.

"What did they mean by 'finally forming an Exploration Team?'"

"Huh?"

"Kay said that, remember?"

"Oh, right. Yes, I want to make an Exploration Team. I'd rather have a partner rather than going solo. That's why I am happy you told me your secret. I know others who can help with your problem without really telling them…"

"…Or joining an Exploration Team."

"That's a possibility too."

"Ok!" I agreed.

"Ok to what?"

"I'll join an Exploration Team with you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let's go to the dojo."

"What's at the dojo?"

"You see, most Pokémon join Guilds to become Exploration Teams," Bolt explained, "but some prefer to join dojos. Back when E. Teams were Rescue Teams, you had to join one. Some Pokémon still call us Rescue Teams."

"Why do they prefer dojos?" I asked.

"Well, they don't like the terms at guilds and instead go under their own. Guilds can be harsh on loses; punishments would be no dinner, being teased, even rookie work for a week."

"I'm beginning to prefer dojos."

"There's the dojo!" Bolt pointed at a long, rectangular build with hexagonal windows and an old, wooden door.

"It's the oldest building in town."

"Bolt, I thought you said you weren't going to make an Exploration Team yet." Once again, Team Element strolled up behind us.

"Kate and I talked it over at the Café. She decided to make one with me."

"So, what's the team name?" Blaze asked excited that there was going to be more members.

"Team Legend!" Bolt replied.

"Quite the name for normal rank," Kay said

"Actually, we are going after local legends, folklore, myths," I said.

"It is a great name!"-Blaze.

"We will put you on the roster. You two be sure to sign in everyday when you know what you are doing that day and sign out once done. Tell any one of the dojo members what you are doing that day or leave a note." Kay explained the rules.

"Ok."-Bolt.

Our first day wasn't that bad. Bolt and I had decided to train the day at the dojo and Team Element decided to do the same to show us what to do. There were numerous targets and dummies, some were moving, to practice new moves or to improve on ones. There was a doorway across from the entrance that led to Mystery Dungeon-like mazes. At the end were bosses you had to defeat.

Even though there were a good handful of other dojo members, we didn't see any of them. Blaze explained that some of the time, the others got back late. Even the other normal rank teams got back after dark. It had been sunset when Bolt and I decided we were done for the day.

We lay in the straw beds, slowly drifting off into sleep. "This was a good day," I yawned, "but I wanted to meet more members."

"I guess that we'll meet them tomorrow." Bolt replied.

"Maybe."

"I wonder how it will go."

"We will soon find out." With that we both dozed off with questions still lingering in our minds. I dreamt that everyone wouldn't like me with exception of Bolt and Team Element. I just hoped that wouldn't happen.

**Author's Note:**

**My computer is acting up, AGAIN! My mom says we might have to get rid of it. This means the only computer in the house would be her laptop. I won't be able to update as much as I would like to.**

**The story should be picking up in 2-3 chapters, give/take one. On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: **"Stop copying me!" I nearly screamed. **Thanks for the OC's. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3: Meetin' the Gold Rank Team

"Kate, get up!" Bolt said, shaking me.

"Five more minutes…" I said drowsily.

"We're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"Come on, we need to go."

"Let me sleep."

"Today's a big day!"

"Fine…" I then dragged myself out of bed.

I slowly walked my way through Central Park. I had lost Bolt in the crowd and, now, was past the busy part (which was most of the park.) I was almost to the dojo when reason number one, that today was a bad day, came up to me.

"Hehehe," laughed a Zoroark.

"What's so funny?" He then jumped and turned into an exact copy of me.

"Hehehe!" The Pokémon continued to laugh.

"I said, what's so funny?" We said at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" I nearly screamed.

"Hehehe."

"I don't need this!"

"You don't have so sensitive, you know." Zoroark said in his form but still laughing.

"You are the regular Tony DiNozzo." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic much…"

"First impressions are big, Mocker!"

"Touché." This is when I went into the dojo.

"I see you met Kagoni." Bolt said

"You think."

"He is from the gold rank team."

"Not caring."

"You should, gold rank is a high rank."

"So."

"It means you are highly respected."-Blaze. She and Kay walked up to us.

"When I'm this tired, information that is important has a delayed or no reaction."

"That's why you're so grumpy."-Kay.

"Let's just get to work."

"Great, because we are going to the boards."-Bolt

"The boards?"

"I'll tell you 'bout them when we get there!" –Blaze.

We had to go to the western end of the town to get there. They were on the beach right next to a building Bolt called the Pelipper Post Office. All four of us went up to the three wooden boards. Papers were taped on them.

"This one is the Job Request board," Blaze said as she pointed to the board at the far right, "sometimes Pokémon…" I stopped listening and dwelled on the thought of what to do next until Blaze finished talking.

"The board next to it is the Outlaw Notice board," Kay explained, "bad Pokémon…" My thoughts once again drifted on what to do next. I then noticed the last one.

"What's that one?"

"That's the 'Missing' board." Bolt said. "They're the Pokémon who disappeared."

"Do they have anything in common?" I actually paid attention this time.

"They were either in E. Teams, were related to them, or were being escorted by them." –Blaze.

"Some are found but most aren't so lucky." A new voice said. All of us turned around to see a Jolteon. Blaze instantly blushed.

The Jolteon had a bright red scarf around his neck. After that, I noticed that Blaze had a yellow-orange one, which was the same color that painted her face. Kay had a white scarf and Bolt's was brown.

"Hey Jolt!"- Kay.

"I see we've got some new members." He said looking at Bolt and me. We both remained quite.

"This is Kate and Bolt of Team Legend, their goal is to go after folklore, myths, and others." Kay once again broke the silence.

"Well, I have to get going. You two should do the same." With that; Jolt went to the job request board, grabbed one of the sheets of paper, and then disappeared through the grasses and bushes that lead back to town.

"Now, let's pick our jobs," Blaze said, shaking off her blush.

"Agreed."-Bolt.

We looked at the Job Request Board. There were papers of fancy print next to ones that were scribbled on. Some were on fine paper; the others were torn and smelt of salt.

"This one is perfect for you."-Kay. She gave the letter to Bolt.

'_To whom it may concern,_

_I have art supplies to be delivered to my brother in Emicho. I also have a Ponyta to carry the cart of supplies but she is too young to go by herself. She isn't strong enough to defend herself. I need someone to go with her. I can't do it myself because I'm far too busy. There is a 500 Poke reward to those who are willing to travel two days (one to the city, the other back) and bring those supplies to my brother._

_Sincerely,_

_Sketchy' _–Bolt read.

"I think we can do it," I said.

"I'll take you to Sketchy the Smeargle then."-Kay.

"So, you two will go with Scarlet." Kay had brought us to Sketchy's art shop which was outside Central Park.

"Yes sir!"-Bolt.

"Scarlet is already prepared outside around the back. You can take that door." Sketchy said, pointing toward the door at the back of the shop.

"Bye." Bolt and I said, walking the door.

"Good luck," Sketch said.

"See you soon.-Kay.

We had gone onto the cart and left Hideki when Bolt handed me a rose pink scarf.

"Put it on, Kate, it will look good on you."

"What is it for?"

"That one is a speed scarf, it makes you faster. The one I'm wearing is a special attack scarf." I then put the scarf on.

It was around noon when I started getting bored. Nothing had happened since Bolt gave me the scarf so I slept most of the morning. I napped so long, I wasn't tired anymore. I decided to have a conversation with Bolt. "Hey Bolt."

"Yeah?" Bolt asked drowsily.

"Why do wild Pokémon in dungeons attack?"

"When a Mystery Dungeon is created, the Pokémon living there freak out." I saw this wasn't really helping so I changed the subject.

"What were those paintings in the dojo?"I remembered many pictures lined the top of one of walls.

"Each year's dojo members."

"I happened to notice the last one having an Absol and a Grovyle in it, who are they?"

"Team Iridescence, they are gold rank and left the dojo about two months ago."

"Oh." Why did they leave?

"There are some teams who leave dojos when they can."

When we arrived in Emicho, we located Sketchy's bother's shop. He wasn't there but Scarlet decided to wait for him. The sun had been setting so we went to an inn and stayed there.

In the morning we set out again and arrived back in Hideki around the same time we arrived in Emicho.

"Sorry about yesterday,"-Kagoni.

"I'm sorry too. I acted without thinking."

"I should introduce my other team members. This is my mate Chishiki the Beheeyem."

"It's nice to meet you." Chishiki voice sounded almost like a computer.

"Next to her are mates Herupa the Audino and Yukio the Braviary."

"It's a pleasure."-Herupa.

"Ditto."

**Finally, another chapter. The computer was fixed so I could update again. Yayz! TvT. Phycro4, as for your question, they might have five or six moves depending if I need the characters in the story to have more moves.**

**Team Iridescence is only mentioned in this chapter but will appear later on. I haven't yet decided the moves everyone has yet. If you want any of your OC's have any HM/TM moves please put it in a review.**

**As for the pun in this chapter, you can take it as one or not. Disclaimer: You know the drill! In the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: **"We have a lead?"

**R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4: An Unexpected Lead

"We have a lead?" I asked. We were at base and eating our breakfast.

"Yep!"-Bolt. He then took a huge bite out of his Tamato Danish.

"Where are we going?" I asked after swallowing a bite of my Mago Muffin.

"We are going to Confined Forest which is toward the east, past the dojo."

"Anything about the forest I should know?"

"There are many tales that talk a place unlike any other in an area isolated from everyone."

"Do these stories specify the forest?"

"There are many Pokémon who think it's in there. Many have tried to find it but they haven't gone very far."

"Why?"

"It's a thick forest in the middle of an island on a huge lake. There are a lot of dead ends in that maze. I know that if we try hard, we may find something. What could go wrong?" Just about everything…

We walked toward the dojo to report where we were going when I tripped a trip wire. The result: five rotten Tamato berries in my face. The spiciness burned my eyes. I then heard an all too familiar sound.

"Hehehe!" Kagoni laughed. I wiped the berries off my face.

"Fefefe." I couldn't help but laugh. I got the strangest looks from Bolt and Kagoni which made me laugh more. "I'm very laidback when I'm not tired so these things don't bug me. They're even funny." I then dragged Bolt forward.

Kagoni just smirked. 'This is going to be fun!' He thought to himself.

When we came into the dojo, we saw a lone Zorua training. He had an Icy blue scarf around his neck. Instead of gray fur, he had brown. There was blue (same color as scarf) where red should be.

"Joker, I got all we need. It's time to go." Jolt reappeared behind us. Blaze, once again, blushed.

"Right." Joker just glared with his fierce, red eyes. He then left with Jolt.

"Why don't we sign in," I suggested.

"Uh…sure." –Blaze, shaking off her blush.

The four of us signed in but before Bolt and I could leave…

"Wait one more thing!" –Kay. She pulled out a brown, cloth bag.

"You'll need this." We took the sack and opened it. Inside was a map, two badges, and an extra bag.

"That is your Exploration Kit. You get an extra bag and badge in case you go Exploring and you have three or more members. You can have one or two stay at base and do the jobs on the boards while you are gone."

"Quite Interesting!" –Bolt.

"I wonder if we get will get a third member."

"That is a possibility but I don't know for sure." –Bolt.

"Good luck." –Blaze and Kay.

"Thanks, we'll need it. Bye!"

"Bye." –Bolt.

"See you guys soon." - Kay.

"Ok." –Bolt.

The lake was huge! I could barely make out the island on the lake. Rock formations poked out of the water. The lake glistened as sunlight shone on its waters. One question popped into my mind.

"How do we get across?"

"Good Question." –Bolt.

"You mean you don't know!"

"I was kidding, we use the rock formations."

"Ok?" I looked at how slippery the rocks were and how cold the water must be.

It was harder than it looked, jumping from rock to rock. Harder still to not look down.

"Be careful, the lake is about forty some feet deep."

"Thanks and that helps," I said sarcastically.

"It could be worse!" I didn't realize how good of a point that was.

We finally made it to the beach of the island. In front of us were gigantic trees, it was more of a jungle than a forest. A couple of trees formed a round circle.

"Let me guess, a mystery dungeon?"

"Yup." –Bolt.

"This is going to be a long day."

"You could say again."

Confined Forest 1F

The first floor was the easiest. We just had to beat an Oddish, walk to the next clearing, and go up the stairs. This time, the steps went up to nowhere.

"One down, many floors to go."-Bolt.

Confined Forest 4F

The stairs were a bit hard to find and the Pokémon seemed to rise in level. The Exploration bag began to fill; we had found lots of items.

Confined Forest 8F

We had begun to slow down. There were quite a few Pokémon and the bag was heavy. Bolt had to drag it behind him.

I took out two Oran Berries and gave one to Bolt. He seemed to have needed it. I ate the other.

Confined Forest 12F

We ran into numerous dead ends and it was making me irritated. This fudging place Bolt was talking about better be worth it!

"Don't worry, we have to be close."

"I hope your right Bolt."

Confined Forest 16F

We were finally at the last floor; the exit was right in front of us. The worse was behind us!

…literally.

Before I could step one foot outside, a razor sharp wind cut my shoulder. Bolt and I turned around to see a wild Absol who looked angry.

Bolt began with Quick Attack and I followed with Doupleslap. The Absol countered with Shadow Ball, it was a good thing I was a Normal Type. For Bolt, not so much.

I decided to use Pound and Bolt launched a Thundershock. We were then blown back with another Razor Wind. I thought that it was over when the Absol pounced toward us but Bolt Thunderwaved it and the Pokémon was down for the count.

I found out that the stupid Exploration Badge only teleports Pokémon when one of them is fainted. I was so tempted to have Bolt Thundershock me but that meant losing all the items we found. I did want to know something.

"Why didn't you use Thunderwave earlier?'

"Pokémon can still move when paralyzed. Absol would still be chasing us."

"Point taken."

"Let's go to the First Aid Center."

The First Aid Center was a square building made of stone blocks; some were painted red to make a cross. We climbed the few steps leading to the door. Bolt tried to reach the handle but failed. We decided to knock.

"Coming," a familiar voice sung.

"Herupa works here?"

"Yep, she's the nurse." –Bolt.

"Oh dear, you two must've had a rough day."

"You could say that," I said.

Bolt and I lay in straw beds as a Sewaddle wrapped our cuts and scratches with String Shot. We both started to feel better.

"Yukio, can you get me Oran berries please."

"They're right here," Yukio said. "Kate and Bolt, today wasn't a good day for you two. This reminds me of when I faced an outlaw that put me in the same condition. He was tough, I nearly got out alive. Though, justice did prevail. It was five, no, six years ago…" He droned on about the outlaw even though he never mentioned what Pokémon it was.

Later that night…

"Sorry for jinxing the mission."

"Never again," I said as we walked into the dojo. "If you say 'what could go wrong' again, it won't be pretty." Every Pokémons' attention turned towards us.

"What happened?" –Blaze.

"It's a long story." Bolt then told the tale of today.

After a few minutes, I noticed a dark figure heading towards the dojo. 'Is that the same Absol?' I picked up the Exploration Bag Bolt put down and ran outside, I may need it.

**Cliffhanger! Plz don't be mad!**

**Phycro4, thanks for the heads up. Just don't mention words spelt backwards (such as is becomes si) or there is an extra letter. I don't know why, but it happens. (-_-)**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 5: Going out Exploring!

"Sorry about earlier," the feminine voice said.

'_Was it the same Absol?' _Electricity crackled around her, answering my question.

"I ask to repay you by joining your team. Is that reasonable?"

…

Meanwhile, inside the dojo…

"…and that's what happened! Kate is awful upset about today."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" –Blaze asked, noticing I wasn't there.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere." After a while, they saw me outside.

I couldn't believe my ears. Not only was Absol sorry, she looked regretful. Also, paralyzation must hurt. I mean, she had fewer injuries then I had but she showed more pain than I did. Maybe, the reason was that mine were treated.

"What's going on?" –Bolt.

"First off, I can't see you like this." I gave her a Cheri Berry. "Secondly, I have to discuss this with Bolt." Everyone was in shock as I ran to the others.

"What's with the Absol?" –Bolt.

"She wants to join our team."

"Why, so it can attack us from behind?" –Joker. A lot a whisper began.

"You know I'm right here and I heard everything you guys said."

…everyone froze.

"Well, we could use another member. (It's not like we are at our limit.)"

"True, we could go out Exploring. (It could just stay at base.)"

"Then it's settled?"

"I," Bolt paused, "guess."

"I should introduce myself then, my name is Razor."

"I'm Kate, and this is Bolt." After that, I introduced everyone else.

The next morning

"Kate, Bolt, come out here!" –Blaze said, as hyper as ever.

"What is it?" We came out of the base and we noticed a Farfetch'd and a Dunsparce were behind Kay and Blaze.

"Who are they," asked Razor as she walked up behind us.

"This is Carrier the Farfetch'd." –Kay.

"It's nice to meet yoo-oo-uu." Carrier slipped and tripped.

"Are you all right," Bolt asked, giving her a hand.

"Thanks, and, yes, I do that a lot." Somehow, I don't doubt that.

"Right next to her is Dune the Dunsparce, he's a little shy." –Blaze. Dune just simply nodded.

"We are Team Hopeful!" –Carrier.

"What a-uh-colorful pair," I said, trying to pick out the right words.

"Oh, and before I forget, take these." Blaze threw new badges at us.

"You guys just ranked up for your hard work yesterday." –Kay.

"Lucky, we haven't gotten to Bronze Rank yet." –Carrier.

"How long have you guys been a rescue team?" I didn't expect the answer.

"Close to five years." –Dune. Ouch, they're _that_ bad.

"Back to the point, we are going out Exploring and we were wondering if you guys would come." –Kay.

"Sure, it would be good experience for Razor." –Bolt.

"Agreed." –Razor.

"Count me in."

"Then let's prepare to travel."

The Kecleon Brothers' Stand

"Welcome to our shop!"

"Hey Kecleon Brothers." –Bolt.

"I don't believe we've met your friends."

"Mine name is Kate."

"I am Razor."

"Well, it is nice too meet you two."

"Can we a have an attack scarf?" –Bolt.

"What color?"

"I want it to be sky blue."

"Coming right up."

We met up with Team Element and Team Hopeful on the path exiting north of the city, the same one we took to complete Sketchy's mission. Before we left, Kay and Blaze pulled out their map.

"Now let's review our route. We are heading towards the Stone Mountains. To be able to cross them, we need to walk along Mist River. There is uncharted land here and we may discover something." –Kay.

"What's that?"

"That, Kate, is Thunder Pass." -Blaze

"Wouldn't it be quicker to take the pass?"

"Well, there is a Mystery Dungeon there. It's about forty floors long and you must go through it if you decide to take Thunder Pass. If you look closely, each place has a recommended rank, level, an even the type of Pokémon that's best to go there. Thunder Pass is recommended for Gold Rank teams." –Kay.

"Let's get going, we want to reach the river before dark."

That night, along the banks of Mist River…

The journey so far wasn't too bad, we had gone through a couple of mystery dungeons but there weren't more than a few floors. Kay had left to scout the area for unwanted trouble; the rest of us curled 'round the fire.

"You want to know the real reason we are going out Exploring?" –Blaze, she had broken the silence.

"Sure." –Bolt.

"You see, there is this Flareon named Flame. He had disappeared a year ago and Kay is searching every nook and cranny for him. He is her older brother and she worries about him."

"How did he go missing?" –Carrier.

"He had gone to their parents but he never showed."

**Yet another update! The story should be picking up next chapter! Oh yeah, I not going to be doing the 'on the next chapter' on cliff hangers.**

**Phycro4, there is actually a reason why I put nearly instead of barely. Nearly can be pronounced NAIR-E-LY, I believe it's an older way of saying it; I just didn't want to put the pronunciation. I am trying to portray Yukio as the explorer/defender type.**

**Anyway, I did put Team Hopeful in this. Reason being is that I needed another team to go with Team Legend and Team Element that were struggling as a team and were a low rank, Team Hopeful fit the bill. Plus, I like them. After developing their personalities, they are just perfect. =D**

**Also, the Kecleon Brothers made their debut in this chapter! On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: **"It looks like we have some unwanted pests."

**Disclaimer: I…own..NOTHING! I forgot to put it last chapter.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6: Mysteries

It looks like we have some unwanted pests. A mere shadow appeared, one that did not have an owner.

What shall we do? A dark figure came out of the thick brush.

We get rid of them! Two more figures came out of hiding.

This is going to be interesting With that, the strange Pok mon vanished.

Somewhere in the woods

Are we there yet? Carrier.

If you say that again, you wished you didn t! Blaze. She surprised everyone with her sudden anger. Carrier couldn t do anything but be quiet.

It had been three days since the night Blaze had told us about Flame. Each passing day grew longer as the flat ground turned steep. Everyone had to keep themselves from looking down. The Mist River flowed miles below us, its fast waters threaten to take fallen Pok mon out to sea.

The Mist River certainly lives up to its name. At night, the Stone Mountains are sounded by a thick fog which, legends say, comes from the river. A lot of Pokemon tell of a legendary Pokemon that lives in these mountains.

No one is quite sure which; the story changed depending where you were. Around Hideki, it was Suicune; in Emicho, it was Jirachi; I even heard once, it was place had a Legendary Pokemon the townsfolk look up to, the reason why Hideki idolled Suicune was simple. The huge lake, which Confined Forest is located, was once polluted. There was no drinking water but Pokemon stayed, not wanting to leave their homes.

One day, Suicune purified the lake and the Legendary was deemed a were statues of Suicune in Hideki but all of them were destroyed, no one will tell me why. Bad Pok mon must ve burned them down but, after all, it was a guess. Maybe, I ll find out one day.

We finally reached the top of one mountain, a cave faced us. It would be easier to get through the mountains by its tunnels. We decided to go in, not noticing how circular the hole was...

Once we entered, the entrance disappeared.

_Drip Cave B1F_

"Oh _FUDGE_, we must of entered a Mystery Dungion." -Blaze.

"That's funny, I don't remember one the last time I came here." -Kay.

"Mystery Dungeons can apear over night." -Bolt.

"True." -Blaze.

"I wonder how many floors this one has." -Carrier.

"One way to find out." -Kay.

_Drip Cave B5F_

"Okay, this dungeon has more than a few floors." -Bolt.

"I don't like the constant dripping." -Carrier. The carverns had leaking water and if you weren't careful, you could slip and trip.

"No one likes it." -Kay.

"Agreed." -Bolt.

"Ditto."

"Let's just keep moving." -Dune.

_Drip Cave B10F_

"Get away you stupid bug!" -Blaze, she shot Psybeam toward a Spinarak. More Pokemon kept appearing the farther we went.

"What's with all the Pokemon." -Kay, she hit a Geodude with Ice Beam. Many Pokemon fell from nowhere and started attacking.

"Im...-cough-...getting...-huff-...tired." -Carrier.

"We all are."

"This isn't looking good." Dune.

"We have to keep going." -Bolt.

_Drip Cave B15F_

We were all hufing and puffing by the time we got to the 15th floor.

"This is harder than most dungeons we go into." -Kay and Blaze.

"I wonder how many floors are left."

"I don't really know." -Bolt.

"Lets just hope that there are only a couple of floors left." -Carrier.

"You are right." -Dune.

_Drip Cave B21F_

When we saw the exit, all of us nearly jumped for joy. When we tried jumping, we ended up falling.

"Ow." -Bolt.

"I'm going to have take a few months off." -Carrier.

"You got that right." -Dune.

"At least the hardest part is behind us." -Kay.

"I agree com-"

**Sorry for taking soooo long! Wrighter's block is a _BLEEEB_. It's finally Summer Vacation YAZ! _-clap, clap, clap-_**  
**Psycro4, thanks for the OC's. Oh yeah, paralyzation and paralysis are the same thing. The 'it' part was intentional, the group was angry about the whole 'sneak attack from behind' and they didn't want to call Razor a really bad name. Did you guys notice she didn't utter one word in this chapter?**  
**I also need help with locations so here's a form to help:**

**Name:**  
**Floors:**  
**Basement or regular?:**  
**Describtion:**  
**Recommended Rank:**  
**Recommened Level:**

**_No_ copying from games! Thanks for OC's. Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon in any shape, form, or idea. Any misspealings are beacuse I have to type under notepad. Darn computer won't let me save anything under Microsoft Word.**  
**R&R! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 7: Team Demolition

"I agree com-" I couldn't finish. An Ice Beam was shot at me, freezing my legs. I couldn't move them, no matter how much I tried.

"I'm getting a déjà vu feeling!" –Blaze. A flamethrower fired (ignore the pun) at us.

"Someone HELP!" I saw a Psybeam head towards me. I tried shifting my weight but it didn't work. I shielded my eyes when the beam of energy got brighter. I thought it was over when I felt myself being pulled up. Next thing I knew, I was clutching Razor's fur. My legs were still frozen together.

"Come out you cowards!" –Kay.

"Ehehehe!" A saw a fuzzy flash of brown and pink Jump Kick off Razor. The only good thing from the landing is that it shattered the ice.

"Wool, Venin, Shadow, and Ignit! I should've thought you guys were behind this." –Blaze. A Breloom, Lopunny, Typhlosion, and Mismagius revealed themselves. I noticed that Wool was Shiny. (I think you guys can guess who is who.)

"Who are these guys?"

"We didn't introduce ourselves." –Venin. "We are Team Demolition and you guys are trespassing!"

"You guys don't own this land, it's already mapped."

"No one lives here anyway. What point are you making?" –Wool. Their group cackled.

"This one!" –Razor. She attacked with Razor Wind from behind.

"Everyone knows not to talk during a battle." –Kay.

"Fine then take this." –Venin, he Sky Uppercutted Bolt. Wool struck Razor with Dizzy Punch, Kay hit her with Ice Fang.

There were so many attacks being let loose, it was hard to dodge. I, myself, was using Swift and Doupleslap. Carrier and Dune were trying to put up a good fight but the attacks they were actually landing did close to nothing.

Everything flashed before my eyes when Ignit pinned me down. Then something unexpected happened. I couldn't believe my eyes when a green blur ran passed Ignit, hitting him in the process. After that, a fierce Shadow Ball hit the fire type right in the face and it did not come from Razor! No one seemed to notice what happened.

The Pokémon that came out surprised me. A crimson Absol and a Grovyle stepped out of the brush, Team Iridescence! I thought they left two months ago.

I wasn't noticing when a Magical Leaf hit me from behind. The attack caused me to hit head first into the (very) solid ground. I began to black out as my head started to hurt. The last thing I saw was Shadow being hit by the Shiny Absol.

**Time for me being the narrator! This will not be the only time this happens.**

**Aaaah, Swanna Lake. The vast beauty of sparkling water in the heart of the Stone Mountains is found there. Peace and tranquility are abundant. The lake is home to many fish Pokémon such as; Feebas, Magikarp, Goldeen, and Milotic along with many bird Pokémon such as; Ducklett, Swanna, Pidgey, and Pidgeoto. Our heroes have decided to rest here.**

**The Shiny Absol and Grovyle are gathering food while the others lay unconscious as their limbs lay in awkward positions and are heavily bandaged. Still, all is peaceful and quiet. Nothing could happen to this bunch. Right?**

**Wrong. Definitely Wrong!**

_Normal POV_

"Stop that you _stupid_ birds!" –Grovyle. This is what I woke up to.

"Blade, yelling at them does not help." I agree completely.

"It makes me feel better Catalyst." Guess I know who is who.

"Will you stop screaming, I'm trying to sleep." That caught Blade completely off-guard. I didn't need my eyes open to see the look on his face.

"So you are awake? We thought you guys would take three to four days." –Catalyst.

"Well, the others are sleeping but I'm not anymore." Humph, I wonder why?

"I suppose that you are grumpy when you are tired."

"You 'suppose'?"

"You can go back to sleep." –Catalyst.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Okay, let's put it this way. GO back to sleep!" –Blade.

"Fine, since I was volun-TOLD to!"

_5 hours later…_

"You are getting your sleep?" –Catalyst.

"Yep!"

Contrary to what I just said, I couldn't get _any_ sleep. I lay in a bunch of plucked grasses for hours. I would get up numerous times for some water or a berry.

The birds decided it wasn't worth the effort 3 hours ago, so Blade went onto working the campfire. He looked so focused on stacking the sticks; I couldn't help but knock them over. He sure was mad but it kept me entertained

Catalyst kept lying on a blue-ish gray rock. Every once in a while; he would help me knock the branches down. Blade was so angry; he gave death glares to _both_ of us. I couldn't stop laughing while Catalyst lay there smirking.

"What's so funny?" –Blade.

"This!" I messed with another pile.

"Stop that!"

"Come on Blade, we keep her entertained by doing this." –Catalyst.

"Well, I don't like it!"

"You not suppose to." He just turned around, face red hot from anger."

_5 minutes later_

"I'm getting bored anyway." I left to take a dip in the lake.

The water in the lake was so clean and refreshing. It felt nice to have my fur all wet yet clean. The fish Pokémon were very friendly. They let me ride on them and we talked about many things. I even found out their names. There was a Goldeen named Coral, a Magikarp named Flipper, and a Feebass named Finn.

**Yet another UPDATE! One Reviewer? That can't be right? Oh, well. I thank you Cisqua for reviewing and, yes, your team will appear.**

**On another note, Team Iridescence finally made their deput! Swanna Lake has appeared too.**

**The plot gets twisty in a chapter or two! On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: **"Wait, what?" **Disclaimer: I only own versions of the game peoples. Not anything else.**

**The next update might be a long wait away. Until then! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 8: Comin' Home

Two days after Blade woke me up, Kay and Blaze woke. The day after that, Bolt did. Carrier and Dune, however, took the longest to wake. They had the most injuries out of all of us but somehow, they managed to pull through.

It _did_ take a few days to come back home. Everyone was happy when the town came onto horizon. Carrier and Dune were in front, practically running to Hideki. I was going to ask Kay if they should run when…

_"Yeoow."_ Everyone knew what happened before they even looked.

"Carrier, I think you should fly from now on."

"Why?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She was about to open her mouth to ask yet another question when she got the point. Carrier put her stick in her beak and went airborne.

When I put my foot on the familiar coble stone, it felt like months since I was last here. I ran off smelling the scent of a fresh Cherri Berry Pie. I didn't realize I hungry I was. I went directly to the Munching Munchlax Café.

"One Mago Sundae please."

"Is that all?"

"A Durin Berry Smoothie as well and can I have it to go?"

"Right away."

"Thank you." She handed me my order.

"Come back anytime."

"Will do."

**O-/\-O**

I found an ivy covered bench hidden by bushes and trees, the perfect place to eat my meal. I was about half way through when I heard a voice, one I knew all _too_ well.

"What cha up to?" I just blinked when _Wool_ came up to me.

"Uuuuuh…" I didn't know if I should run for my life or answer.

"I didn't formally introduce myself (silly me). I'm Wool, how do you do?" She held out her paw and I reluctantly took it. **I'm sure you guys are confused, right?**

"Uuuuuh." Someone help me!

"Rough day?"

"Uuuuuh." Please, I'm begging.

"Well, it will get better… Maybe for me too." I detected falseness in her voice at the last bit.

"Kate, where are you?" –Bolt.

"Well, I have to go! See ya!"

"Wait, what?" She disappeared.

"Come on Kate, Deputy Arcanine is about to tell us something."

"Okay…Bolt you can finish my food." I gave him the forgotten sundae.

He took a sip of the smoothie only to suck his lips in.

**N _N**

"So you guys want to know 'bout Team Demolition?" –Arcanine.

"Yes sir." –Dune. We were all gathered (minus Team Iridescence) to hear the story of what happened.

"They were attacked one day along with a Pokémon they were escortin'. I believe it was a Squirtle. The townsfolk blamed them and said they were makin' it all up. They went on a rampage and I, to this day, don't blame them for what they did. However, law is law. If you find them again, tell me."

"We will sir." I don't think I will tell him about what happened at the bench. Somehow, I just couldn't. I will never know the reason why I didn't. Was it guilt, pity, or fear?

"That was an interesting story." –Bolt.

"Yup."

"Anything wrong?" –Blaze.

"N-n-nothing."

"I doubt that but let's drop it for now." –Kay.

"Thanks."

**The reviews got me motivated and so I updated again! It is kinda shorter but oh well. On to another subject, I recently adopted another story called Alex's Adventure. I am currently accepting OC's in that story so I want you guys to check it out. **

**Phycro4, I definitely want you to read Alex's Adventure. I know I must've made mistakes that I didn't see. So please read it. (T/-\T)-Me begging.**

**Thanks for the dungeon! On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: **"Playground?" **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! R&R! (^o^)**


	10. Chapter 11

Ch. 9: Thunder and Lightning

All of us (excluding Team Iredesence) had gotten numerous injurries so we were stuck waiting 'til we could explore again. The next day after we returned was long! I could barely get any sleep that night so I was extremely tired the next morning.  
"Well, how was yesterday?" -Bolt, trying to break the silence.  
"It was great, filled with sunshine and flowers!" Only the flower part was true. The sun was so annoying that I had Herupa close the doors and windows.  
"It could have been worse..." Like that was helping, so I decided to cut him off.  
"Than a broken leg." This was true, I fell off the table (this was before the light was blocked) and made my left leg worse.  
"We should get better soon."  
"So I could torture you some more." Ehehehe...  
"Can you lighten up?"  
"The world's heavy enough." Again, true.  
"Could this day get any worse?"  
"Then too much homework." I doupt anyone wants know why.  
"Your mood's depressing mine."  
"Yes, because your a big bowl of happiness." Not.  
"Can you get anymore sarcastic?"  
"I'm just getting stared." Yes, I can get worse.  
"Cool it you two!" -Kay. I didn't notice she had come in, leaving the door open.  
"It's cold enough in here." Despite being the middle of summer...  
"Why don't you guys go to the playground." -Blaze. She had also come in.  
"Playground?"  
"Yay, its going to be fun!" Kay.  
"Okay?"  
"By the way, where's Razor?" -Blaze.  
"It got so cold in here, she left."

**/\- o- /\- o- /\**

"So where is this 'playground?'  
"Behind the dojo." -Bolt.  
"Why didn't I see it?"  
"There are no-" -Kay, she was cut off.  
"Come on, hurry up!"  
"I know!" Just then, a Plusle and Minun jumped out of nowhere, landing on my head.  
"Sorry!" -Plusle and Minun, in perfect usion. "It's okay." I couldn't be mad at the two, they were just too cute.  
"Hi Team Spark!" -Blaze.  
"I don't suppose you met Kaate." -Bolt.  
"Nope. Well, I'm Thunder." -Minun.  
"My name's Lightning! How do you do?" -Plusle.  
"I'm fine." I couldn't help but lie. I didn't want to put them in a sour mood.  
"Lightning we need to go, we have a mission to do."  
_"Like going any faster than we normally go helps."_ -Lightning, she ran after her teammate.  
"Looks like they are exploring again." -Kay.  
"Again?"  
"They were hurt just a while ago."  
"Let's keep moving!"

**-NNNN-**

The playground was simply awesome. A mountain-like structure towered high over everything. Round holes dotted the mountain, making the impression of caves. A long tupe with iron rings came out of the one of the top holes, making its way down the mountain. Finally, a cord curved down from the peak.  
"This place is amazing."  
"Come on, let's have to some fun."  
We played until our heart's content. There were many room inside the playground that had beds for sleeping. The slide down was the best and cord had a platform attatched to it for Pokemon to ride on, it felt like I was flying.  
That night, I slept much better and it felt good. In the morning, we met up with Team Element so we could go back. Things didn't go as planned...  
"They're what?" -Kay.  
"Missing." -Carrier. Team Hopeful had been released from care and went to Ancient Dessert while we were sleeping.  
"Let's go." We had rushed to the boards. There, on the Missing Board, was the new posters of Thunder and Lightning.

**-X-X-X-NNNNN**

**Sorry for the loooong wait! My family is doing some spring cleaning...in the summer? -_-**  
**This chapter was way shorter then I wanted it to be but I guess it will have to do.**  
**Team Spark was created when I was tossing ideas around. Though I do have one question on the matter. Should they be siblings or mates? Thunder is male and Lightning's female.**  
**Speaking of pairings, should Kate end up with Bolt? If you guys want, you can suggest shipping names. Just tell me for what pairings. I already have one for Thunder and Lightning if they _are_ mates. I call it Sparkshipping.**  
**A sequel for this? Good idea Psycro4. I'll just have to ponder on a plot. I'll update Alex's Adventure hopefully soon.**

**I still have that poll up for what I want to write next!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by its creators, not me!**

**R&R! Reviews keep me writing!**


	11. Chapter 12

Ch. 10: Agent S

"I forgot to tell you that the Pokémon on the Missing Board have one more thing in common." –Blaze.

"What is it?"

"Well, they disappeared in flames." –Kay. In flames? Could that even be possible?

"Burnt marks showed them trying to run but they stopped after a few yards." –Bolt. He knew this?

"Also, an item-or two-was found at the place where they disappeared." –Kay.

"Take that Ralts for instance. She was supposed to be escorted by an Exploration Team, going to her parents, but she never arrived there. A doll was found; it was so torched, you could barely tell what it was. Poor Ryla had a doll similar in shape and size." –Blaze.

"I'm an only child; I wouldn't know how it feels to lose a brother or a sister. Well, I have to go… Blaze, meet you at the dojo." –Kay. No brother, eh? That would mean Blaze lied.

"Welp, I gotta go toooo?" –Blaze. She noticed that we were staring at her, eyes full of questions. "Okay, okay; Blaze is my brother and not Kay's." She broke under the pressure.

"Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry. If you want to know the tale, sit down and listen."

"Okay?"

"Alright!" –Bolt.

"I always wanted to become a Flareon, like my brother."

"A fire type." –Carrier.

"Ergo, my name being Blaze. Flame was my role model, the person I looked up too. When he vanished, I found out Espeons-being psychic types-could see what others cannot. So, I decided to become one.

"Did it help at all?" –Bolt.

"No, not in the psychic sense but it did help me become part of a team. You see; when Kay heard I evolved into a Pokémon I didn't want to, she insisted I join her team."

"Insisted?" –Dune.

"Yep, she wouldn't take no for an answer! I have to go now; Kay is most likely waiting for me."

"Bye!" –The rest of us; Bolt, Carrier, Dune, and me.

"See you soon." –Blaze.

"We must say our goodbyes as well." –Dune.

"Wait." –Bolt.

"What?" –Carrier.

"What was the item you found that was Team Sparks?"

"Their Exploration Team bag and badge." –Dune.

"The bag was scorched and the badge was so black, you almost couldn't tell the rank." –Carrier.

"Thanks and bye!" –Me and Bolt.

"See ya!" –Carrier.

**X-X-X**

**Time, yet again, for me to narrate! Kate and Bolt went to the dojo for training. Meanwhile, a lone Sceptile was at the boards. On his head sported a brown ascot and a matching scarf was displayed around his neck. A cool breeze hit him as he noticed the new posters on the Missing Board.**

"Hmmm… intriguing!" His curious face showed fascination at the items that grabbed his attention as he calculated what to do next. Within seconds, the breeze was gone and so was he.

**-NNNN-**

_Regular POV_

"How are you doing with your attacks Kate?" –Bolt. We decided to train instead of going back to the playground. Bolt was working on his aim while I was working on my stamina.

"I'm doing great!" We are going to go on a mission tomorrow. Who knows what we may find but we hope for the best. Bolt said we are going to Treasure Plains, said to contain something indescribable. I wonder what it is…

"Let's keep at it!"

"Okay!"

Time flew by as we trained, we had barely realized the sun was about to set. We signed out, took our bag, and left the dojo for the day. The sky was filled with beautiful blues, pretty pinks, and pleasant purples as the sun slowly disappeared under the horizon.

"Attention Pokémon of Hideki," an old voice barked, "please gather 'round me please." Pokémon started to go towards Deputy Arcanine. Something was happening, something bad.

"Come on, Kate!" –Bolt, in quite a worried voice.

"Wait up!" I couldn't catch up to him as the crowd pushed me to another direction. I ended up in the front of the mess, squashed between a Mightyena and a Zebstrika.

"Oh nuts!" I spotted Bolt on the other side of the jam.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Arcanine is about to speak." –Zebstrika.

"I called ya guys here 'cause Team Demolition has been spotted. They were seen crossing the desert, going towards the Frost Mountains south of here. I advise only professionals only go after 'em."

While the deputy was talking, I saw a rather mysterious Sceptile. A hypnotic twinkle was in his eyes and a sketchy smile was on his face. He must've been hoping for this news. I only glanced at where Bolt was when the Sceptile disappeared.

"This ends the meeting." Deputy Arcanine finished but I was hardly paying attention anymore. I wanted to know about that Sceptile.

**|- (~O~)-|**

**This was a shorter chapter but I think its okay! ^^**

**Thanks Phycro4 for noticing the whole desert/dessert thingy. I laughed when I noticed the mistake. :*D**

**OC's are **_**still**_** being accepted and I **_**will**_** put them. So if anyone happens to want to submit one or another, you still can! =D I just put them in when I feel it necessary! One of the OC Teams are going to be introduced, a pretend cookie goes to the first correct guess. *Hint- check reviews**

**Discaimer: I **_**still**_** do not own anything. On the Next Chapter O' Mystery Dungeon: **"Bolt, where are you?"

**R&R! ^v^**


	12. Chapter 13

Ch. 11: The Silver Rank

"Bolt, where are you?" As the crowd diminished, I searched for Bolt. He was nowhere to be seen. I _did_ find Razor though.

"Maybe Bolt thought we went to the base." –Razor. Of course, that was probably the _first_ place he would go. Why didn't _I_ think of that?

"Sorry!" We ran off only to run into someone. Why do I have to be a klutz sometimes?

"Oh no, we should have seen y'all coming!" We ran into an Arcanine, however, it wasn't the deputy. She was accompanied by that same Mightyena and Zebstrika.

"_Heeeeey_, aren't you that Minccino that was talking too loud?" –Zebstrika.

"Yeah, but I don't think we've met."

"I'm Electra and I _loooove _yellow Gummis!" –Zebstrika.

"I'm Shadow; if you hurt my sisters, you will be in a world of pain." –Mightyena. It was very scary how serious he was…

"And I'm Caliente, leader of Team Flipswitch and lover of red Gummis."

"I'm Kate and this is one of my partners of rescue, Razor."

"It's a pleasure." –Razor

"We and my other teammate are Team Legend. I'm glad to meet ya."

/\-o-/\

"So, you are looking for your other member?"

"Yep!" I scanned the area thoroughly

"So, how did you get sep-"

"There he is now!" I began to run after him.

"-perated?" That's when everything suddenly went black.

M-oNo-M

"Wha-at hit me?" I woke in a daze and sore to the bone.

"I think I know why there are called Team Flipswitch." –Razor.

"Do I even _want_ to know?"

"I don't think so." I didn't push it farther…

"Where's Bolt?" I realized we were in our base.

"I tried chasing after him but he disappeared in the crowd."

"Continue."

"I ran about twenty minutes when I realized you still weren't conscious. I decided this was the best place for you to rest."

"What time is it?"

"Around Midnight."

-MM-

I ran out of the base looking for Bolt. Razor reluctantly followed me as we left the safety of indoors to the cold night Hideki offered. The place looked _so_ different at night. I got lost in a place I would be embarrassed to find out I got lost in.

"Two Oran Berries for a quality Apple such as this? I should think it's at least worth five." The voice sounded dumbstruck, like it didn't expect the price for the 'quality' Apple.

"Prices for items have recently dropped. Meanwhile, Golden Apples are worth two Calciums. I could still go to take that offer." –Shadow. He and another Pokémon-who I couldn't quite see- were trading items in a dark alley. I wasn't too sure it was legal or not.

"No, no! Two Orans are good." After that, the two were out of hearing range.

N_N_N

We searched the night away; I had grown extremely tired running for hours. When I saw the golden rays of the sun peak over the horizon, I felt defeated.

"That's it, I give up! We are _not_ going to find Bolt _anytime_ soon!" I was on the ground, my hands keeping my head from touching the stone street. We searched high and low for Bolt with nor hair nor hide of him. Could this day get _any_ worse?

"There you guys! We have been looking _all_ over." Bolt, Kay, and Blaze strode up to us. I had spoken too soon.

"The Universe officially hates me."

"The Irony."-Razor. This is when I blacked out.

o-N-o

The smell of hay and medicine instantly woke me up; I had been dropped on the familiar bedding of the First Aid Center. Herupa calmly examined me, not noticing I was wide awake.

"The diagnostic doc?"

"I'm a nurse, not a doctor. They are exhausted; it seems the two have been running and ran out of energy. Kate must've met Team Flipswitch as she has a rather dark bruise on her back, it looks like a hoof."

"They have been known to do that." –Kay, who was sweatdropping.

"We better go, Kay. There are missions to do." –Blaze.

"Right."

"Bolt, are you going to stay? You are more than welcome to." –Herupa.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Deputy Arcanine asked me to help him."

"It's okay, I'm sure they'll understand." With that they both left. When everything was clear, I went out the door myself. It was something that most wouldn't do, it upsets friends. I just really want to go to the café, I was super hungry.

oOo

"One Mago Pinap Smoothie and an Oran Muffin please."

"Your order's coming right up!"

o0o

I was on my third muffin and fourth smoothie thirty minutes later. I was contemplating on having another muffin while finishing my third. That's when a Petilil came with what I had been eating for half an hour now. I eagerly bit into the Orany goodness.

"There you are!" Bolt, Razor, Blaze, Kay, Herupa, Kagoni, and Yukio had finally come. I knew they were going to find me, sooner or later. I just didn't think it would take this long.

"You are supposed to be in bed!" I didn't know Herupa could actually look and sound angry. Audinos typically look and act sweet. A cute-loving-Pokémon Trainer would go crazy for one if they weren't native to Unova.

Wait, why did my mind jump to Pokémon Trainers? I think I looked suspicious not answering but I was saved by the same Petilil.

"She had been eating quite a bit today. I suspect she _must_ have been hungry."

"The last thing she previously ate was yesterday morning." –Razor.

"With all the running she did, Kate had gotten hungrier." –Herupa.

"So, I'm off the hook."

"I guess." –Herupa.

"Come on Bolt, it's time for some training!" I then dragged him off, we needed to go. Razor quietly followed us.

_One Month Later_

We decided it was best to postpone the trip to Treasure Plains. It had been agreed we would leave today and so, we are.

"Kate, are you ready?" –Bolt.

"As I ever will be!"

"All right let's head out!" We entered the Mystery Dungeon.

Treasure Plains 1F

The Pokémon we saw were the type you'd expect to live here. Everywhere; there were Oddish, Hoppip, Petilil, Sentret, Rattata, and Pidgey. We only faced a few.

Treasure Plains 5F

It felt like more of a stroll through a park. We chatted with the local Pokémon and some agreed to battle. They would leave when their health was low.

"The place here rocks! We are mutual among us and some are even good friends." –Milly, a Rattata we me. She was telling us about the great merits living here.

Treasure Plains 10F

Milly decided to help us navigate the dungeon. She's was such a great help! I think we cut the time we would have taken without her help in half. Maybe she could start a team of her own; she would be a great member!

Treasure Plains 15F

I offered her to join the dojo but she said would think about it. Milly told us she loved traveling but didn't want to leave her parents just yet, being the most recent child out of many who had left.

Treasure Plains 20F

The sweet aroma in the air increased and the place had gotten more beautiful, if it was even possible. I could tell we were nearing the end.

Treasure Plains 25F

"I dodge the attack quickly, fearing for my life." Milly was now talking about battles she had faced. Some Exploration Teams would attack on sight.

"That's aweso-Wow, look at the view!" Bolt had stopped in mid-sentence when we spotted a huge garden of Gracidea's. Small green and white Pokémon flew through the air. It was a breath-taking sight.

"Hello down there!" One of them approached us and landed gracefully.

"Good afternoon." –Razor.

"Hi!" -The rest of us.

"Hey, aren't you a Shaymin." –Bolt.

"Guilty as charged." -She giggled.

"What's a Shaymin?" I never heard of one, okay!

"Shaymin are Gratitude Pokémon." –Milly.

"Yep, I'm Grace, by the way. It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Kate; this is Bolt, over there is Razor, and that's Milly." I pointed out the members of our group. "We are glad to meet you too."

"Why don't I show you around?" We happily agreed and we met so many Shaymin. At Sunset, it was time to leave.

"Bye you guys!" –Milly.

"Bye, Milly. Bye, Grace." It was sad to go, there was so much we could do but we had to get back to the dojo. The dungeon was soon out of sight and our eyes looking at the horizon until we saw a flash of white and green. We blacked out…

oN_No

I woke up with fresh bandages around my waist. We were all in a building made of branches with a hay roof. Bolt and Razor were still out of it.

There was fresh water near where I was and I drunk a little. I scanned the room after and noticed a n all too familiar rabbit sounded by numerous bottles of medicine-or at least, that's what it smelt like.

"Wool?" I think my teammates were conscious because they instantly jumped.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She sounded more interested in the bottles she was inspecting.

"Why should we trust _you_?" –Bolt.

"If I wanted to rid of you, I wouldn't have treated your wounds." They then noticed the silk-braided bandages. "You were attacked by Glacier, an outlaw until I drove him away."

"Why d-did you help us?" –Razor.

"Excuse me for being nice." She didn't yell nor scream, she simply stated it.

"You're an outlaw who attacked us with no warning." –Bolt.

"Like I wanted to do it willingly." I noticed her voice was distant as she continued doing her task.

"What?" –Razor.

"Did you know Shadow's kind can use Psychic via TM?" So, she was a mere puppet?

"Can you tell us more?" I was curious about Wool.

**Quick Author's Note: I'm not letting you guys know what happened until later on.**

_MMM_

"With all the scars we had, it was finally worth it. In my hand, was the Silver Rank Badge.

_MMM_

**Yes, another chapter done and it's at least a little longer. I saw an old friend today and it made my day. Milly and Grace were characters I created on the spot. Ooooh, the cookie goes to the creator of Team Flipswitch! The next chapter is very plotty and important!**

**Can someone submit a bird Pokémon for the Missing Board? One that evolves**

**?Disclaimer: Pokémon is NOT mine.**

**On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: **

"What?"

"Come again?

"Please repeat that for me?"

"You have a brother?"

**Super Awesome Cookies for any and all correct guesses on whose brother their talking about. A Cool Cookie goes to the person who tries to guess who said what. Regular Cookies go to people who try. *Hint- Kate, Kay, Blaze, and Razor are the speakers. Razor seems to be polite about it and Blaze just says it simply.**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 14

Ch. 12: Enter Flash, Bolt's Older Brother

As I admired the new badge, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. It was a Kirlia, she noticed that I saw her and scooted away to a nearby art shop, a large box in hand. The sign above the entrance read 'Sunset Art Shoppe, where dreams of art are reality.' The phrase didn't make sense at first glance, but given some thought, the more sense it made.

"Want to go to the Café and celebrate?" –Bolt.

"Why not?" Getting Silver Rank is an achievement and celebrating won't hurt.

**o0o**

Kay and Blaze came up to talk to us about the latest happenings and they decided to join us. We ordered a ton of food to go; it would be more fun eating in the park. When we were about to leave, Bolt began looking nervous. I followed is eyes and spotted another Pikachu, black sunglasses adorned his head and a fiery red scarf loosely hung around his neck area. He seemed to be chatting with fellow explorers about previous mishaps of adventure and mystery.

Bolt dashed for the exit, beads of sweat going down his body. We then ran after him, wondering what happened. It didn't take long to find him; he was sitting at the bench cover by trees, bushes, and other growth.

"Guys, let me talk to him." I had stopped them from going any further. They started to whisper as I joined Bolt.

"What do you want?" He didn't seem happy that I was sitting next to him.

"I want to know what's wrong." He sighed, he knew I'd ask.

"You see, that Pikachu is my brother."

"What?" –Blaze.

"Come again?" –Kay.

"Please repeat that for me."-Razor.

"You have a brother?"

"Yep and I guess you want to know the story."

"Please begin."

_Flashback_

_My brother, Flash, left Hideki to go join a guild. After about a month of nothing but good news, our parents decided to move closer to him. The day we were packing, I got really bored. Being a young Pichu, I wanted to spend the rest of the day with my friends._

_"I'm going to out to play!" I couldn't be cooped up in one place for too long, everyone knew that._

_"Okay, but be back at sunset." My mother got worried easily so I always did come back on time._

_"Byez!" I then left for the park and met up with my friends. We played many games and sunset came fast._

_"Do you _have_ to go?" –Gull, a Wingull._

_"We will miss you _too_ much." –Vyne, a Bulbasaur._

_"Yep, but I will visit when I get strong." We shared a goodbye hug and after that, I left. I skipped merrily along, humming a sweet tune._

_"I'm going to see new places today. I'll get there in some way. Years later, I'll come back someday. Hooray!" I began to sing. "Hoo-ray?" I faltered when I came home to an empty house. I ran towards the northern trail as fast as I could. When I got there, I saw tiny lights on the horizon._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" They had left without me. I wasn't even named yet._

**_/\-o-/\_**

_I found a bench in the park and slept there. The next morning, I cried my little eyes out._

_"What's wrong?" Herupa had heard my wail of misery and came to see why I was sad._

_"M-mommy and D-daddy left without me!" She then picked me up and brought me to the First Aid Center. I'm sure Gull and Vyne saw me being carried by Herupa because they followed us._

_End Flashback_

I found tears swelling in my eyes; Bolt's parents forgot about him and left? What kind of idiot leaves their child? "How old were you?"

"Just a few weeks."

"Did you ever see them again?" –Blaze. The answer was quite obvious.

"Nope!"

"What about any other family members?" I was curious. At least _one_ member of his family took him in right?

"There was my aunt, sadly she had to go back to grandmother, she was ill. Kay and Blaze adopted me the next year."

"Kay, did he tell you or Blaze anything before this?"

"No, he told us nothing about his life prior to his adoption. Around the time Bolt's parents left, many Pikachu left too. Bolt's parents were planning to leave anyway."

"Why the drop of the Pikachu population?" –Razor

"Oran berries, a Pikachu's favorite food, decreased. Pikachu tend to have a nomadic lifestyle." –Kay.

"Nomadic?" I never heard the term before.

"Nomads are people or Pokémon who roam the land in search of food. They never stay in one place permanently." -Blaze

"Good to know."

"Despite the rapid growth of Oran berries, no other Pikachu have come." –Kay.

"Weird."

"We have talked long enough, it's getting late." –Bolt

"Okay."

**-NN-**

I was in my straw bed, summing up the day. Tomorrow I was going to see Flash. One way or the other, I was going to talk to him. I'll have to introduce myself to the locals in town first, since I don't know him or them. I'll gather what other info on gossip alone. It goes against my morals but I'll still do it!

**-NN-**

**The chapter was rather…short. I don't care! I do, however, feel bad for Bolt. :'( I nearly cried writing it! This chapter is plotty, just like I promised! Now, onto other business**

**The Super Awesome Cookie and Cool Cookie goes to Psycro4! Cookies go to all my reviewers, it's only fair.**

**In remembrance of 9/11, may people not forget what happened that day.**

**On the next chapter: **

"This is important! We are going to strike Mt. Mineral-"

"The biggest volcano in Akemi…"

**Next chapter is going to be intense! The plot behind the story is to be revealed! Do NOT miss it. The story is about to conclude.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Pokémon! The people who do live in Japan! I am American, ergo I don't live there.**

**R&R! =]**


	14. Chapter 15

Ch. 13: Birds of a Feather

I don't typically like gossip and I'm not that social. I'm not the type that introduces him/herself at every random Pokémon, a few friends is enough for me. I only know a fraction of Hideki's population.

"Flash? I think he may in the park." I had asked a Gloom where Bolt's brother would be.

"Thank you sir." I left to go find more insight. It took me some time to find something.

"Are you looking for information young lass?" I turned around to see Agent S, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah. I want to know about a Pikachu named Flash." He surprised me, I didn't even notice he was there.

"Ah, can't say I know him. You should see the Spearow Brothers, maybe they know him." He spoke in a British accent.

"Spearow Brothers?"

"Team Headwind, they are bounty hunters much like me. They were better when there were three of them."

"There were three?"

"One of them disappeared. Poor fellow, today's his birthday. I wouldn't ask them too much, they miss their brother."

"Right. Thank you, I'll go see the brothers now." It wasn't hard to find Team Headwind, being local gossipers. I only had to ask one Pokémon where they might be.

"Are you two the Spearow Brothers?"

"That, we are. How may we help you?"

"I want to speak with you guys alone." We started to walk into an alley.

"I don't like this Strike; no one asks to talk with us alone."

"Shut it Jab; if alone is what she wants, we have to comply." –Strike.

"Hmmph!" That was Jab's only reply. We soon arrived at the end of the alley.

"What do you wish to talk about?" –Strike.

"I want any information you have on Flash the Pikachu."

"He's a real hot shot. Flash always wants attention when he and his team discover something. The Pikachu takes a lot of pride in the work he does." –Jab.

"What _kind_ of work?"

"His team explores uncharted areas and finds stuff like loot and maps among other things." –Strike.

"What's his team called?"

"Team Tailwind." –Jab.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you for your time."

"No problem." –Strike.

"…Could _have_ asked someone else." –Jab retorted quietly. Strike's response was to hit him with his wing.

"Have a great day and it was good to meet you." –Strike.

"You too." I left to find Flash, the rest of the questions I had only he could answer.

**-/\-o-/\-**

"You mean my brother is _alive?_" Flash seemed surprised to learn Bolt was alive and well.

"Yep." I didn't think that would be his reaction; I thought he'd deny, deny, deny.

"Our parents, my brother's and mine, told me a bird Pokémon snatched him up when they were moving."

"Oh, I see…" So Flash was lied to?

"Who are you anyway?" He asked, curious to whom I was.

"Kate of Team Legend; Bolt, your brother, is one of my teammates." I would ask the same question if I was randomly asked about my family.

"I guess he joined the dojo then?" His face showed no emotion.

"That would be correct." After that, a moment silence came. It was broken by a Tangela running rapidly towards us. I remembered one talking to Flash moments ago.

"Flash, you _got_ to hear this!" By the sound of the Pokémon's voice, I instantly knew it was a female.

"Excuse me, we will talk more later." He left without a goodbye.

**-NN-**

I had more questions than when I started. Why had Bolt's parents lied to Flash? Were they even worried about their forgotten child? How was Flash taking this? I was _so_ confused.

I laid my straw bed, not getting much sleep. Razor was tucked into a corner next to the table, sound asleep. Interesting enough, Bolt wasn't back yet. I couldn't blame him though; he must be really down in the dumps. Despite going all over town, I was unable to find him. Where was he this time of night?

I slowly drifted off to sleep; I didn't have the energy to go out again. I was getting too tired to even think. My limbs felt like bricks, glued to the spot. That night, I dreamt I was human again. I nearly forgot I was once one…

**-N-M-N-**

Bolt was not in the base when morning came. I decided to look for him, he wasn't usually gone this long. I was in quite the bubbly mood but I had no honest clue why. I wasn't happy Bolt was missing, today was just the kind of day that nothing could break the beat that nature itself was creating. The imaginary rhythm seemed to be affecting everyone in Hideki.

"Kate," a familiar voice rang, "have you've seen Bolt?" I turned around to see Kay but Blaze wasn't next to her, like she always was.

"No… where's Blaze?" It was unusual that Blaze wasn't near Kay.

"I had asked her the same question about your partner and she simply ran off into a random direction. I lost sight of her with all these Pokémon."

"Join the club; I haven't seen hide or hair of Bolt since the other day."

"Maybe we'll find them later; it's such a nice day to walk around." So she felt that beat too.

"I'll be going now; I want to go to the park." Maybe I'll go to the café for breakfast.

"Goodbye." I then made my way to the park bench.

**-/\o/\o/\-**

I happily munched on an Apple Tart and drank some fresh milk. Everything seemed to be at peace in the world. I heard the distant song of Pidove and the sweet tune of the wind. After eating, I took a small Delcatty nap. I was awoken by the rustling of the brush.

"Who's there?" I was feeling a bit uneasy; it may have been a stalker following me.

"Kate, it's just me." Wool came out of the thick bushes.

"Is something wrong?" I hadn't seen her in a few days.

"Follow me." She gestured toward the bushes where she came from.

**-o-/\-/\-o-**

Wool led me to a clearing, Bolt and Razor sat in the middle of it. There were burnt logs next to moss beds, Bolt must've been here all night. I just wonder why we are here.

"I need to talk to you guys." Wool began, as if reading my mind. I was sandwiched between my teammates.

"What about?" –Bolt.

"Team Demolition is planning to strike again." She spoke as if she wasn't a part of them.

"Don't they always and why should we trust you?" –Razor.

"This is important! We are going to strike Mt. Mineral-"

"The biggest volcano in Akemi…" –Bolt.

"One, did you know Shadow's species can use psychic moves. Two, we must be ready."

**-o-/\-/\-o-**

**It's short but it reveals the plot! Our hero's must stop Team Demolition before they can destroy Hideki as we know it. The battle is the next chapter, so stay tuned. There are only two-three chapters left in the main storyline. I need more OCs for the Missing board, all requests are welcomed!**

**On the next chapter of Mystery Dungeon: **"Ki-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-id!" **A little confusing, I know. You will soon know who said it and why…**

**Disclaimer: I may own games of Pokémon but I do not own Pokémon itself in any way.**

**R&R! :D**


	15. Chapter 16

**I just noticed that there are two Pokémon named 'Shadow.' I am renaming the Misdreavous from Team Demolition Mystery and I will correct the error that occurred in previous chapters. **

Ch. 14: Showdown at Mt. Mineral!

"What?" –Bolt.

"Mystery can use Hypnosis; I am basically a puppet she can use." –Wool. Her voice was filled with admitted defeat, like she resented the fact of being controlled. Then again, who would?

"That isn't fair?" It really wasn't. She must have tried to convince herself that the situation was all just a miss understanding and everything would be like back to normal in no time. She then realized that nothing would ever be the same.

"Life isn't fair, that's a lesson I learned a long time ago."

"What are we going to do?" –Razor. She put a good point, what _could_ we do? Wool seemed to know.

"I have a plan. First, you three will gather as much help as you can get. The attack will happen in a four weeks so you will have time. If anyone asks any questions, just say you overheard me talk about it. I'll let you guys know the exact day…"

**-NNN-**

One month had passed since Wool told us about the attack which was scheduled to happen tomorrow morning. We spread the word far and wide, many exploration teams answered. We were currently having a meeting discussing the final plans.

"Teams Legend, Element, Shuryo, Opredelenie, Iridescence, and Agent S will confront the outlaws. Teams Invincible, Flipswitch, Headwind, Ishamu, Forest, and Flash will serve as backup; don't hesitate to fight when the others might be losing." –Deputy Arcanine. The Pokémon around us simply nodded, no words needed to be spoken. "Alright, let's hit the hay, we need to be at our strongest." With that, the meeting ended.

Our little team of three went to our base. I ate an Apple, Bolt drank some water, and Razor, she just curled up in a corner. Bolt and I retired to bed after a while.

It was hard falling asleep, I was so nervous. Bolt and Razor must've had the same problem since I kept hearing them stir and shift, trying to find a comfortable position. It was hard to imagine what would happen in the morning. I slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, thinking the about worse possible situations

**.-/\-o-/\-**

We met up with our group and set off after everyone had eaten. Mt. Mineral was near Thunder Pass but we didn't need to cross it. We did need to go through the dungeon leading to the top.

Mt. Mineral 1F

The air was hot and stuffy, smelling of ash. Most Pokémon were fire types but we did run into a few rock and ground elements. It was always easiest to find the stairs on the first floor, taking no less than fifteen minutes.

Mt. Mineral 5F

Pools of lava started to form, increasing the heat of the dungeon. I was glad Kay was there, she kept us all cool in more ways than one. I would have gone crazy without a nice powdered snow hitting me.

"I never thought I'd ever like snow." This came from Agent S. There are reasons why you can't find many grass types in blizzards. I kept on walking, a hot shiver running down my spine.

Mt. Mineral 10F

There happened to be a shop on this floor. We stopped to take a break and eat. I slept a good five minutes waiting for the others. I had gulped down my meal in a few bites. I had this weird dream about being in a game doing the exact same thing.

Mt. Mineral 15F

The wild Pokémon grew stronger and stronger as we carried on. Our group seemed to go slower as we kept on moving. I was certain I had a cut behind one of my ears but I ignored the pain.

Mt. Mineral 20F

Everyone had scratches and bruises by now. I was now limping on my right leg, I was covered in dirt, and my head throbbed due to Rock Throw. Bolt had a cut on his forehead, one of his ears was limp, and he had a black eye. Razor… Uuuh, I lost sight of her when she moved to the back of the group but a painful 'ooow' replied whenever I called her name.

Mt. Mineral 25F

All of us collapsed on the ground at this point, thank Arceus that no one was fainted. Herupa tended to all, she had no obvious injuries since she rarely fought. I began to feel better when my wounds were treated.

Mt. Mineral 30F

Razor reappeared next to me as I fought off a Magmar. One Shadow Ball from her was enough to make it run for the hills. I kinda felt bad for it though, that was one nasty fall it had before fleeing. The battle took place atop an incline rocks happened to jut out like teeth. I wouldn't have liked to be the Magmar, tumbling down in a messed up game of Ping Pong Ball.

Mt. Mineral Peak 3F

"When is this dungeon going to end?" –Bolt. I was just about to ask the very same thing. After thirty floors we managed to reach the peak but we _still_ had to finish the dungeon. As if in answer, a white light emerged at the end of the passageway. We could hear voices coming from the outside but me a moment to recognize some of them.

"We are almost finished, the volcano is bound to erupt any second now" –Wool.

"Our plan is about to succeed!" The voice sound familiar but I couldn't put my paw on it.

"Hideki is about to be destroyed." I couldn't recognize this or the others who sounded their agreement. When we exited the cave we saw not only Team Demolition but other outlaws with them.

All of us hid behind boulders while the outlaws stood beside a large pit of lava. They were pushing rocks into the red-hot liquid; it bubbled and rose in response. Before the hurdled a huge stone, Kagoni destroyed it with a Flamethrower.

"Who's there?" The question looked like it came from a Poliwrath. It could intimidate Yukio because I know saw him tremble. Just when he was just about to find my hiding space, Bolt jumped on him and used a powerful Thunderbolt. At least it took him by surprise.

"Why you little-" I cut him off by using Wake-up Slap and got away so he couldn't grab me. I did hardly anything except making him angry. The other teams, plus Razor and Agent S, charged into battle.

"Come back here you little wimps!" Bolt, Razor, and I attacked but got away before he could hit us. I think our luck was running out as he got madder. His face was bitter as he let out a Hydropump, I think I almost drowned.

I thought we were done for but Kagoni came in with Night Slash. After a few moments, we realized the Illusion Fox could handle the bad-tempered outlaw. I had to find Wool fast so her plan would work. I was hit by a String Shot courteous of an Ariados when I was sure I saw her.

I bit my way out of the silk as Bolt and Razor occupied the spider-like Pokémon. If this isn't going to work, who knows what will happen. I threw myself at the Ariados out of anger; I was sick and tired of all this fighting.

We tossed and turned in flashes of white, yellow, black, and purple. The Ariados soon fainted, leaving us with reopened wounds and a few new ones. Bolt spotted Kay and Blaze fighting a huge Dragonite, the three of us decided to help them out since Blaze was struggling under the dragon's weight.

"Thanks guys." Somehow, Bolt and I was able to pry Blaze out while Razor distracted our attacker. Both her and Blaze sent out a Shadow Ball, sending the Dragonite flying.

We were going to move on albeit if we hadn't stopped dead in our tracks, quite literally. A Lunatone had used psychic on us. Exactly how, I don't know but it must've been strong. Out of nowhere, a Machop was thrown at the Lunatone, losing its control over us.

Of course the moon-shaped Pokémon wasn't done just yet. It sent some particularly strong rocks at us, crushing and trapping us. It then proceeded to gloat about its victory before finishing us off. I think it shouldn't have counted its Pidgeys before they hatched.

"Hahahahahahaha, you weaklings couldn't even battle a blind Eevee kit in its sleep, let alone me." I couldn't stand the thing a minute longer but I couldn't do anything. I doubted anyone of us could either.

In a streak of yellow, the arrogant Pokémon was knocked unconscious. Flash shook of the electricity around him; the back-up had arrived! He helped us move the rocks off ourselves.

"Thanks." –Kay.

"No problem."

Afterwards, I scanned the battle once more. Yukio was fighting a trio of Porygons with the help of the Spearow brothers. Bolts of electricity were sent everywhere, some striking the birds.

I could see a Roserade and Electrica wrestling a Nidoking and a group of Rattata. Next to them, Caliente was defeating a Tangula. Near her, Jolt was biting a mean-looking Jigglypuff. Is it me or are most of the outlaws rather… small?

I finally found Wool in the crowd of fur, scales, skin, and plants. She was battling a Grovyle-not Blade-and she was nearing the edge of the cliff. The memory of the plan flooded in my head.

_Flashback_

_"How are you not going to be captured?" –Bolt._

_"I am afraid of heights." –Wool._

_"What has a fear got to do with it?"_

_"Well, it should be enough to snap me back to my senses. One of you could knock me over the edge when I get close enough."_

_"But you may not survive." –Razor._

_"It doesn't matter; if I live I can escape over the other side of the Stone Mountains. I can turn over a new leaf and start over."_

_"I guess it could work." –Bolt._

_"Well, if you say so." –Razor._

_"It couldn't hurt _that_ bad right?"_

_"Great, now be careful. I won't be able to do it without you."_

_"It's a deal."_

_End Flashback_

I raced towards her using Quick Attack. I didn't have much time before the fear kicked in. I wasn't going to fail this mission, however cheesy it sounded.

Meanwhile, the Grovyle pushed Wool back using Razor Leaf. This made her look at how high up we were. Her eyes, which were dull, became glazed with distress. It was now or never; yes, I know it's cliché.

"Kid wait!" The Grovyle saw me shoot pass but I didn't listen. Wool mouthed _'now' _as I reached her. Within seconds, she plummeted to the ground below.

"Ki-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-id!" A Shadow Ball hit the ground at my feet and the cliff gave way. I guess if Wool was going down, I was going down with her, pardon the pun.

_"Aaaaaaaaaah!" _

**-/\-o-/\-**

**-3****rd**** POV-**

"We ha-have to go find her," Bolt cried out miserably. The battle had been won but Kate didn't return with them. The group returned back to Hideki with troubling news.

"She's gone Bolt." –Blaze. A pall of misery surrounded every Pokémon there. Everyone was upset when they learned what happened to the little Minccino.

"I still say that we should look for her!" Bolt was not about to give up.

"No need, she's right here."

**-/\-o-/\-**

**Yeah, I ended with a cliffhanger. I couldn't resist! The main storyline is almost over. Most of next chapter is mainly Wool's point of view. Anything else? Oh yeah, I going to attempt finishing this before Christmas Break! That means I want to try updating one more time next week at least. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: When will you peoplez realize I own NOTHING!**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 17

Ch. 15: A Pokémon's Worse Enemy is Themselves

Everybody turned their heads because everyone knew _that_ voice all _too _well. There stood Wool from Team Demolition looking exhausted, barely able to stand on two legs. In her hands was Kate, a light heartbeat sounded from her.

"What happened?" –Bolt, he could always see past things like what a Pokémon did. If the Pokémon helped him or his friends, that's all he cared about.

"When I saw her at the base of the volcano, I knew something was wrong. When I was bringing her pack, I couldn't stop her from getting poisoned." That got me moving, she wouldn't last long without treatment.

"Did you give her anything?" It seemed like Wool was poisoned herself since she was now kneeling.

"I gave her some Pecha juice, and I had a berry myself, but they were small and tasteless. Kate has a fever already, I have one too." The only way you can tell if a Pokémon with fur has a fever is by touching its nose. Only a Pokémon with a medicine background round would know that.

"Yukio, help Wool." I grabbed Kate and headed to the First Aide Center.

"But she's an outlaw!" This was no time for that, they needed help soon.

"Outlaw or not, I can't turn away a Pokémon in need."

**-N-**

**Wool's POV**

Herupa was nice to give me treatment but I couldn't blame Yukio for reacting like that. I'm not exactly the most liked Pokémon. It wasn't an easy life living as an outlaw; you ate what you could get. Survival of the fittest, it was the way it had to be.

Herupa was bringing us to the ECU, or Emergency Care Unit. We, Kate and I, were confined to giant bubbles. The two of us were in a separate room away from the other patients because that's how bad of a condition we were in. To start off recovery, I was given a green paste in a wooden bowl.

"Are these mashed up Cheri leaves?" I had sniffed them warily. "Why not add a Rabuta berry and some juicy berries?" I said it without thinking.

"Good idea!" Herupa hastily grabbed the bowl and left the room. That was _just_ perfect, now she suspects me. What else could go wrong?

**-N-**

Days turned into weeks which became months. Kate still didn't wake up and I wasn't getting any better. Sometimes, I slept through the day but most, however, I couldn't get any sleep. I missed being outside and feeling the sun on my face.

"Hey Wool, has Kate woken up yet?" The saddest part was that whenever somebody visited Kate, they acted like I didn't exist. The only exception was Bolt who, every now and then, started up a conversation with me.

"Not yet." He'd always come and ask that very same question and gave the very same reaction. His ears went down, he stared at his feet, and his cheeks went redder than usual.

"I get the feeling that somebody likes Kate a lot."

My theory proved correct when he went even redder. I wanted to say that for a while. It was like he thought Kate would wake any second so he wouldn't come in until I tell him to do so. Sometimes I caught him sneaking glances to his partner whenever we talked.

"No, it's just that, um…" There he goes trying to deny his feelings. How cute!

"The more you deny it, the more I know it's true." He then shook off the blush and proceeded to change the subject.

"How's life in there?" He was obviously referring to being in a bubble. He knew that I couldn't leave it, as much as I wanted to. It wasn't fair that I couldn't go outside!

"Boring," I said flatly. It was true, the days went on uneventful. There was nothing to do but sit down and wait to get better. I wanted to see how Hideki had changed since I was little.

"I heard rumors that the sentencing would be soon." Saving one life wasn't enough for the many I ruined. I was either going to be banished, locked up for the rest of my life, or… I don't even know.

"Bye Wool and good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." What will happen that day? Will I be sent to my doom? Or will I be behind bars? I kept thinking the worse will happen and I wouldn't be seen again. I think there was too much fresh air in this bubble because I was slowly going mad…

**-N-**

**?'s POV**

The smell of food woke me up. I nearly freaked out when I saw I was in a bubble. That's when it hit me like Cupid's love mallet: I had fallen over the cliff of the volcano! I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when an Oran berry rolled right into face.

I realized how hungry I was, I ate it in a few bites. I then noticed that a Pecha, Belue, Cheri, and a Nanab berry were tossed into the bubble I was in. They were gone within seconds as I gulped them down.

"What the-? I know I threw some berries in there." I slightly shifted, I had stayed in my curled-up position but I used my tail to get each and every berry. I decided to lift my head since I knew that voice.

"Wool, where are we?" I guess she was surprised since she just stared at me. I knew the plan had failed since we were here, wherever here was.

"The First Aide Center, I brought you here when I found you." She must have risked a lot to come back to Hideki. Something dawned on me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two months, everyone has been worried sick about you." _That _long. "Herupa was the one to put us in these bubbles."

"Wow… I heard of your own personal bubble but this is ridiculous." I caught a small hint of a smile from the corners of her lips.

"It's late so you might as well get some more sleep." She did have a point so I curled up again and closed my eyes. Sleep came to me easier than I thought.

**-N-**

**Wool's POV**

"Hey Herupa, how are you?" What could I gain from being grumpy? I'd only make things worse. It's bad enough that my life rests in the hands of Deputy Arcanine. He is a nice guy and all, but his punishments can be harsh.

"I'm fine." She then gave me a bowl of fruit, just like last night. I then got an idea. Instead of telling her Kate woke up, I'll show her.

"You won't want to miss this!" I held up an apple and I threw it into Kate's bubble. Herupa was just confused until the little Minccino pounced at the food.

"You're awake!"

"I threw in some food and that's what woke her."

"I guess I can settle her in Recovery, since tomorrow's _that _day." I knew exactly what she was referring to, my fate would be decicded.

**/\-o-/\**

**The next day…**

I stood before Deputy Arcanine, my paws tied together and a metallic band on my ankle. Everyone from Hideki was here to hear the decision of what would happen to me. Of course, most of them don't know the whole truth.

"It is decided that-" He didn't get to finish, a gigantic Pidgeot had swooped down and it grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I was not going to give up without a fight. I kept struggling until it let me go, literally. As soon as I got up, electricity coursed through my body. Great! Someone was planning I would escape!

"I'm not trusted enough to do my punishment." I then heard a high-pitched squeal. It sounded like a Pokémon was hurt, and bad. I raced through the trees, only stopping when I was hit with another surge of electricity.

"Help me!" I arrived at the bank of the Mist River. There lay a small Bidoof with burn marks and deep scratches on his back. He squeaked the cry as soon as I came from the undergrowth. I picked the little guy up and began my trek through the forest.

**^-/\-^**

**Kate's POV**

Deputy Arcanine's plan is to see if Wool would come back given the opportunity to escape but why did he _have _to put a shock anklet on her. It's just too cruel to do that! Now, I was just outside Hideki seeing if Wool would return. It had been two days since the Pidgeot came and Exploration teams were being sent to hunt her down.

"Kate, is that you?" I turned around to see the Pokémon I was looking. I got a sense of déjà vu when I saw a brown lump on a blue blanket in her arms. When I looked closer, it was a Bidoof…

**-N-N-^-/\-^**

**Ello peoplez, I didn't get the chance to update again but better late than never! I'm going to try to update by Monday! Don't worry; new characters are going to appear! I can't wait to finish this story!**

**On the next chapter: **"Wh-What?" The Hiroshi Fighters are going to Hideki? This is bad; very, very bad!"

***Note- The beginning of the chapter may sound mean, which is out-of-character for Herupa, she's supposed sound surprised/shocked.**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat* I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form; nor will I ever own it.**

**R&R! :D**


	17. Chapter 18

Ch. 16: Battle with the Hiroshi Fighters

"Kate, help!" That electric anklet was doing its toll on Wool. She was limping on the foot the anklet was on and she was exhausted. Her breathing was short and rather fast as she came closer. I quickly took the Bidoof from her; it squirmed a bit in my paws.

"You rest in the trees while I get Herupa." I doubt she could manage the long walk to the First Aid Center. She seemed to have agreed because she settled herself into a bush. It would keep her hidden long enough, until I got help.

I raced into Hideki, running past the park, sliding down inclines, and jumping stone walls. I reached the First Aid center in record time. Herupa was just outside with one of the Petilil from the Café in her arms. She sounded like she had a cold as she sneezed away from Hideki's nurse.

"Herupa!"

"What is it?" She turned around and noticed the Bidoof I was holding. She quickly set down the Petilil to grab the brown Pokémon still in the blue blanket. Herupa then scanned the burns on its back.

"Wool still needs help!"

"Where is she?"

"North, just outside of Hideki, near to the path. She is resting in a bush; it has light green leaves with Cheri berries on it."

"I'll send Yukio; you can help me by settling this Petilil in Recovery. I'll put this Bidoof in ECU."

"Right!"

**-N-**

Yukio had brought Wool via flying no sooner than I finished putting the Petilil in a medicine-smelling nest of hay. She was rushed to ECU as soon as she limped through the door.

"You can go now Kate. It looks like Weed is comfortable." I'll just assume Weed is the Petilil. She was slightly snoring as if she was dreaming peacefully. I had given her an herb Herupa said she must eat. Not long after that, she became tired.

"I'll come again and visit Wool later. Bolt, Razor, and I need to rescue a Bagon trapped in a dungeon."

"Bye."

**-N-**

**Wool's POV**

Five days had passed since I brought the Bidoof. Both of us were recovered by now. I was bringing the little guy to his parents; they had been out-of-town on a trip. They didn't know yet that their son was safe.

"Wool, whose blanket is this anyway?" He's so curious and I have a feeling he wanted to ask that question for a while now.

"It used to be mine when I was little. I carried it around everywhere I went, even to dungeons." It was true; the blanket was a good luck charm to me. I always freaked out when I couldn't find it.

"You were in an exploration team back when you were my age?"

"Well, no. I was a bit older. I was close to evolution back then." We were heading for the boards, the last place we haven't checked. When they came into view, we saw two Bibarel talking to Team Element.

"Bye Wool!" He jumped out of my paws and onto the ground. He ran toward his mom and dad.

"You can take off those bandages tomorrow."

"Okay." He then disappeared in the tall grasses around us, appearing at the end. I began to walk away; there was no need for me to stay. I stopped when I heard the grass shake."

"Thanks." The Bidoof had come back to give me my blacket back.

"Keep it, it will keep you nice and warm."

"Good bye!"

"Bye Bedree." With that, I took my leave.

**-N-N-N-**

I flew like the wind as I breezed past building after building. It was, once again, time to hear the decision of Wool's future. I would tell everybody-heck, I would scream it from the rooftops if I could-that Wool hadn't committed those crimes under her own free will. No, she told me not to.

_"I need to take my punishment. Guilty or not, it's the right thing to do."_

Her words ran through my mind once again. It wasn't fair she _had _to do this. Then again, how many Pokémon would believe her? I'm sure there are some who practically hate her. Although, there are ones-including myself-who would stand by her no matter what.

My mind was filled with confusing contradictions that I didn't notice I bumped into a Sceptile. Of course, it wasn't Agent S. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. Hey, aren't you that Minccino who rammed Wool off the cliff?" That moment, an image of a Grovyle entered my mind. _"Ki-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-d!"_

"You were that Grovyle that I ran past. I guess you evolved since then?"

"Yep, that was risky, ya know! You must've had a reason though." He didn't seem to go into that. I said a silent prayer of thanks; I can't break my promise!

"My name's Kate by the way. What's yours?"

"Slash. Keep away from ledges from now on." He left after that. I went on my way; I couldn't stand there like an idiot, time was running out. There was already a crowd by the time I reached the park. I had to squeeze my way past to get to the front.

"We discussed your crimes and came up with a punishment. You are to leave 'ere and never return. You are not to come back from this side of the Stone Mountains."

"Wool's village." I couldn't help saying that quietly to myself. Wool was the nurse of a village no far from Hideki. It had vanished due to a dungeon surrounding it. Mostly elderly Pokémon lived there; Wool tries her best to keep the place a secret.

Wool's head dropped and her heart practically sunk. She planned to go past the Stone Mountains but she wanted to appoint a new nurse before then. Now, she didn't have time, Wool had to leave immediately. With that, the crowd parted. There was no need to stay longer.

Wool came up to me; in her hands was an egg. I hadn't noticed it before. It was yellow with a black, jig-jag stripe in the middle. "Here, take care of this for me." She left before I could say a word.

"Kate, why are you holding an egg?" –Bolt.

"Wool gave it to me. I don't know why though."

"Let's make a nest for it. It needs warmth to hatch."

"Okay." We headed to the base. It took awhile, but the nest was made. We went out to find Razor, she was at the Café. The three of us got plenty of food and stuffed ourselves. I kinda found it hard though, I felt guilt pulse through me. I didn't like the fact Wool was exiled.

**oOo**

**Wool's POV**

A month had passed since my exile and I started getting used to life. I settled in Mikyo, town just on the other side of the Stone Mountains. I wasn't far enough for Pokémon _not _to recognize me. The townsfolk avoided me when they could. I only went on a mission when some kid was so worried about their friend; they slipped a note into my mailbox.

The place did have a Café, which I was thankful for. I usually sat by myself eating some pastry and drinking a milkshake or smoothie. Today I had a slice of Minced Pecha Pie and a Cheri Choker. Why the smoothie was called 'Cheri Choker,' I had no idea.

A Snivy was brave enough to sit across from me when I was about half-way through my meal. It had a Nomel Custard Tart and a Pecha soda. Other Pokémon stared curiously, and some suspiciously, at us. After a few moments, they went back to chatting.

"Hello, I'm Ivy. I suppose you are Wool?" By the sound of the Snivy's voice, it was female.

"You are correct." An awkward silence engulfed us. I continued to drink my smoothie but I couldn't help eavesdropping.

"I heard that the Hiroshi fighters are traveling to a town called Hideki." I nearly choked. Ivy's face told me she was surprised too.

"Wh-What?" The Hiroshi Fighters are going to Hideki? This is bad; very, very bad!" Tranquil who said it looked at me as if I was crazy. She was in a flock of bird Pokémon next to the table Ivy and I were at. They all nodded and a sense of dread hit me.

"This can't be good!" I grabbed my bag, heading for the exit. I needed to stop the fighters before it was too late.

"What's getting you so worked up?" I couldn't tell what Pokémon said.

"Even I fear their power." With that, I left.

**/\^/\^/\**

Two days later, I was almost at the other side of the Stone Mountains. Punishment or no punishment, I needed to get to Hideki. Of course, I knew I was being followed but I needed to interfere with the Hiroshi fighter's plans.

They seem like a noble fights group but they're frauds. They raid small towns and villages; they force all fighting types to join them. They then take small children, the elderly, and any weakened Pokémon who, more than likely, won't put up a fight. They are put in positions in which they would be rescued, so the fighters could make money off of them. Any others aren't seen again.

A pack of Poochyena has been on my tail since I left Mikyo. They're probably waiting for me to cross the boundary line and force me back. I have a plan though, I'm going to jump into the Mist River and swim downstream.

After awhile, I arrived at the river. I eagerly plunged into the river. The Poochyena followed my every move. I didn't want to lose them; I want them to follow me. I just need to make more distance. If they attack me, I'd never get to Hideki.

**/\-^-~~~~~~-^-/\**

**Kate's POV**

Since Wool left, I served as the nurse in the village she grew up in. It wasn't hard since she kept a book of cures. I was just coming back to Hideki; I spent the entire morning treating patients. I might've made a good nurse in the future if I wasn't originally human.

"Hey Kate!" –Bolt. He and Razor walked up to me.

"'Afternoon. Where are we going?"

"Rune Cave, it's a Trapinch nest not far from the ruins."

"Okay, let's go-" I never finished the sentence…

**-N-M-N-**

**Wool's POV**

I finally climbed the last hill and had Hideki in my line of sight. The only problem was that it was deathly quiet. There was no chirping of Kricketot, no Pidove chirping, or Ledyba buzzing. The silence was only broken by the howl of the Poochyena.

"You have no right to be here!" It was obvious the leader of the pack said it. He stood closest to me, the others simply growled. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here.

"I'm not what you should worry about. We are so close to Hideki that we should hear the sound of life going on yet there is none."

"You are just trying to make excuses." This wasn't the leader but he could be one someday.

"No, she's right. With our sensitive ears, we should have picked up some sound that suggests someone lives there. It is _too _quiet and I don't like it." Suddenly, a squeal broke our thoughts, one I recognized.

"Bedree." I ran toward Hideki, not caring if the Poochyena were following me anymore. The little Bidoof would be perfect to scam others. I just hope I'm not too late…

**/\-^-/\-^-N-N-M-N**

Bedree was cornered; two Machokes were in front of him, a stone wall behind him. I was on a roof looking down on them. I waited for the best moment to save him; the poor little tyke needed help.

"Come here little one, we just want to take you somewhere special." Bedree wasn't stupid though; he saw through their foolish trick.

"Nuh-uh, Mum says never go with Pokémon you don't trust!"

"Fine, have it that way. We'll take you by force!"

"Oh no, you won't." I Jump Kicked them both; I couldn't let them hurt Bedree. He was already covered in cuts and scratches.

"Wool, what are you doing here?"

"When I heard the Hiroshi fighters were coming here, I knew I couldn't stay away. This town fits their requirements to the point. Now I need to stop this fight."

"Most of the battle is in the park. Be careful."

"Thanks, why don't you go hide at the high cliff near the beach. If you hide in the cracks there, the fighters won't find you." I then ran in the direction of the park.

**-N-o-N-o-N-**

"You are quite old to be a deputy." Chopper the Machamp gloated. He's the leader of the Hiroshi fighters and he was about to finish of Deputy Arcanine.

"What's the meaning of this?" Deputy was referring to the battle. Surely there was a good reason for all this? Nope, there was none. As Chopper was about to land the final blow, I kicked him where it counts. I then Dizzy Punched him a good six paw-steps away.

"I thought we had a deal! I give you a monthly package and you come nowhere _near _here."

"We could still compromise!" He knew my reputation as a skilled fighter and he didn't want to test it.

"Too late for that!" I kicked his but so hard, he ran away screaming like a girl.

**-N-N-N-**

The fighters hadn't realized yet that their leader was defeated since they still fought. I found Kate and Bolt fighting a Riolu and two Hitmonchan. The Riolu had metallic bands on his wrists and he looked like he didn't want to fight.

I Bounced on one of the Hitmonchan. It was easy enough to distract him while Bolt Thunderbolted him. I then went after the Riolu, who Kate was facing. I shot an Ice Beam at the metal Bands, breaking them off afterwards.

"Hey Laxar keep fighting!" The other Hitmonchan was trying to blackmail him but it no longer worked. The Riolu responded by Force Palming him in the face. He proceeded to punch and kick him and we all just stood there and watched.

"Hey Wool, what are you doing here anyway?" –Kate.

"I couldn't let you guys lose."

"Can you help my friend?" Laxar asked when he was finished.

"Sure." Not long after, did we find Laxar's friend, a Meditite. She was forced to battle Kay while Blaze fought a Hitmonlee. Before we could reach her a Ninetails and a Vulpix bit the bands off her.

"Thanks." She said and fainted right on the spot. It looks as if we were turning this battle around.

**-M-N-M-**

**I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story! Next chapter begins the next plot point! This chapter had a few character deputes in it. More characters are going to be introduced soon! On the next chapter:** "Thunder Pass? We can go there?"

**Disclaimer: *says in gravely voice* I owns nothing!**

**I'm hyper, so what's new? :P**

**Read and review! (Omigosh, it rhymes!)**


	18. Chapter 19

Ch. 17: Thunder Pass

Deputy Arcanine decided Wool could stay in Hideki, and most Pokémon agreed. Bolt and I are now going to find her; she wants to talk with us. We made our way to the Café, hoping that Wool was there. When we were about half-way there, she found us.

"I wanted to say thanks for your help."

"No problem."

"Hey, you two make a great couple!" Heat rose to my cheeks, I fought desperately to fight it but my efforts were all for naught. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bolt's ears drop.

"Me and Bolt? Wh-what? No! Th-that'll never happen!" My voice was higher than usual. As I was talking, Kay and Blaze walked up to us, clearly interested.

"Come on, admit it. Bolt will make a good mate!" –Kay. If it's possible, I think I turned completely red. Bolt must have had a similar reaction because Team Element snickered.

"You two are perfect for each other!" –Blaze. Bolt and I exchanged glances but we instantly regretted it. We both looked opposite directions after seeing the fierce blush on our faces.

"They are so _cute _together!" For reasons unknown, Caliente and her team joined in, not including Shadow. Arceus, it seemed everyone and their grandmother wanted to do the same.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, young love at its finest." –Electrica.

"I know, I can't wait until they are mated!" –Blaze.

"I call flower girl." –Kay. My mouth gaped open, they were _already _were discussing mating! All of them giggled at the thought of the Mating Ceremony.

"Uuh, Kate?" –Bolt.

"Yes?"

"If we leave now, we may escape alive."

"Good thinking!" We then slowly inched away, and when we out of sight, we ran as fast as we could.

**-N-M-**

"Hello lovebirds!" As soon we ran out of breath and stopped, Kagoni appeared. He was sitting on the roof of a building. The smirk on his face told me everything I needed to know.

"You saw that?" Blush crept its way to my face but I fought it down.

"Of course I did! I need to know these things."

"Well, we need to go to a dungeon." –Bolt. He clearly wanted to change the subject and leave as soon as possible. I couldn't help agreeing with him.

"Why not try Thunder Pass."

"Thunder Pass? We can go there?"

"Yeah, you are almost the right rank and level. You two should be just fine." With that, and a small laugh, he jumped away. It would be great experience to try Thunder Pass.

"Want to do it?" –Bolt.

"Sure!"

**-M-N-N-**

"Who are you?" When we arrived at the dojo to sign ourselves in, a Lucario was there. There was a Lucario in every picture of the wall. I wondered where he was.

"Team Legend, we were just about to sign in."

"So you must be the new rookies I keep hearing about. I'm the dojo master, by the way." With that, he took his leave. I didn't know the dojo _had _a dojo master.

"Want to get going?" –Bolt.

"Yep."

Thunder Pass 1F

Most of Pokémon here were electric types, go figure. There were some ground and rock ones though. It was difficult at first but I soon got used to the dungeon.

"Bolt, behind you!" There was a Flaaffy sneaking up behind him but I saw it before it could attack him. Bolt swiftly used Iron Tail on the sheep, knocking it a few paw-steps away.

"Thanks." He then Quick Attacked it.

"No problem." I used Tickle on the Flaaffy, it squealed in laughter. Bolt took the advantage and used Iron Tail again. It was down only a few moves afterward.

Thunder Pass 10F

Things were starting to get harder and harder. By now, I was paralyzed twice at the very least. Bolt had fewer wounds since he was an electric type. I ate another Oran berry as we trekked through the dungeon.

"Kate, are you okay?" Bolt was obviously worried. I was limping on my left foot but I kept going.

"No, I fine. We'll make it to the end."

Thunder Pass 10F

My breathing was rapid at this point; I used a lot of energy. Bolt was now showing signs of exhaustion too. His movements were awkward and he almost tripped from time to time. The ground started shaking as an Onix appeared out of the ground.

It used a powerful Rock Throw but I countered with Wake-up Slap. Bolt hit it with an Iron Tail while I continued to slap it. it took awhile, but it did faint.

Thunder Pass 30F

This floor had a Kecleon shop on it and we stopped to rest. We eagerly munched on a bowl of berries. I found strength returning to me with each bite. Once we were done, I felt as good as new.]

Thunder Pass 38F

"Come on Bolt!" I saw the exit before us, white light shown from a hole in the wall. Fresh air and the sound of rushing water came from it. I couldn't wait to finally get out of this _long _dungeon.

"I know, just give me a minute!" He was just as tired, if not more, as I was. His movements were now sluggish and weird. I couldn't blame him for going slower.

"We are almost there!" Bolt didn't answer me. He was shot forward via Flamethrower out of Thunder Pass.

"Bolt!"

**-/\-/\-**

**Kinda short but it'll do. I can't believe I updated **_**this **_**early, that's an accomplishment in itself! I loved writing the Bolt/Kate moment, it's so funny! The next chapter is in Blaze's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, I own not.**

**R&R! ;)**


	19. Chapter 20

Ch. 18: A Missing Friend

I made my way to the boards, Kay told me to pick today's job. She needed to go to the shopping stands, saying she had a surprise for me. I eagerly wondered what she's giving me.

"Blaze!" I turned my head toward the direction of the call. I saw Joker running up to me; he seemed to be in a happy mood. The Zorua always seemed to have two personalities; one happy-go-lucky and the other cruel and mean.

"Hello Joker! How have jobs been?"

"They've been great!" The black ball of fur was as energetic as ever. He couldn't sit still, I'm sure he was itching to do some exploring.

"Well Jolt has picked a mission so I better leave!" I seemed happier at the mere mention of his name. Jolt made me feel even bubblier inside but I haven't had a clue why. There was just something about that Jolteon that made me want to dance on water.

"Goodbye." I had to pick the job before she was done. I never liked being late or keeping someone waiting. I was always on time or early, depending on how good of a day I was having.

"Bye!" He ran the short distance back to Hideki. I kept going with a happy grin on my face. Everything seemed so peaceful, even nature was silently saying its approval. Bird Pokémon were singing their song, there was a light breeze in the air, and the leaves on trees danced in the wind.

I carelessly strolled to the Job Request Board and scanned the papers. A sense of dread hit me like a stone when I saw one request. The paper was scribbled on and some parts were faded. It had a particularly strong smell of salt.

I jumped and grabbed it as fast as I could, something told me to do this mission. I didn't know why though, the impression was too great. I couldn't leave it alone and nab something else. I'd feel terrible if I did that.

**-N-N-M-**

I ran faster than I thought possible toward the park. I reached Kay in what appeared to be minutes after I left the boards. She had a small bag in her mouth that I assumed was for me. She saw how worried I looked the instant I came into her line of sight.

"What's wrong?" She dropped the gift in the exploration bag, knowing giving it to me could wait. It took a minute to sum up my thoughts. There were so many questions running through my mind and I think the smell of salt was getting to me.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission that I couldn't shake." I said it faster than usual so it took a moment for Kay to realize what I said.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know! The request is so faded; I can't tell who it's from, what floor of the dungeon they're on, or the reward."

"Hazy Gorge, we haven't been there in a while." It was clear as crystal that she was trying to figure out what was so important about _this _task. She reread the letter again to better understand it. The writer seemed to be lost and confused.

"We better go, the Pokémon who wrote this must be seriously hurt!" With that, we headed to the dungeon. It wasn't too far since it the dungeon's at the spot where the Mist River flows out of the stone mountains.

Hazy Gorge B1F

I could hardly see five paw-steps in front of me with the thick fog surrounding us. The place is pretty easy since the majority of wild Pokémon were Surskits and Poliwag.

"Blaze, Kay, that you?" A Surskit appeared before us.

"Hey Honey." She was always helping us out whenever we came here. She also was great company; she told us amazing stories every time while escorting us to the end. One day, I plan on convincing her to join the dojo.

"Want me to lead you to the end?"

'Yes please!" –Kay.

"Don't forget to tell those stories!"

Hazy Gorge B5F

"So this Pidgey completely failed by tripping over its feet. I now know why there is an ability called Tangled Feet, the bird was just so clumsy."

"Not as clumsy as Carrier I bet!" They both laughed at my comment. Only she could trip on nothing; that Farfetch'd couldn't keep on her feet well. Her record steps between trips are two. No one has beaten that record, or even tried to.

"That's not fair, Carrier was born clumsy!" –Kay.

"Let's stop making fun of her, we all have our flaws." –Honey.

"Like Blaze stumbling every five paw-steps."

"Hey, that's not funny." I was laughing too hard to be serious. Somehow, I couldn't help join the laughter at the too true statement.

Hazy Gorge B10F

"Honey, can I ask you something?"

"Yay, go on."

"Why don't you come to Hideki for a visit?" I know the Surskit would love it there. She would make plenty of friends. It would be hard for some Pokémon to _not _like her.

"Is there any place I could stay?" She seemed interested in seeing what it is like there.

"Tons, any Exploration Team would accept you, the First Aide Center has an extra room, heck, and all businesses will welcome you with open arms!" –Kay.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Hazy Gorge B15F

The floors were getting smaller as we made our way deeper in the dungeon. We were in water that reached up to Kay's and my belly. Honey didn't have a problem since she jumped from tiny rock to the next one.

Hazy Gorge B20F

We had finally reached the end, there were loads of lost items and treasure before us. This is one of my favorite dungeons because it gives me a chance to stock up on items. I searched through the piles of Poke.

"Wow! It's a Dragon Fang! This will go great on the market!" I then began to shove money and other precious things such as Cleanse Orbs, rare jewelry, and TMs/HMs of all sorts. Kay brought the extra bag we have and put some of our findings in there.

"Let's move on." After taking as much as we could, we set off. Most of the coins were going to the poor, we will keep what we need, and the rest we will sell. A silence overhung us until Kay gasped and I followed her eyes to see what surprised her.

"Is that-" She couldn't finish; Kay was at a loss of words. What lay in front of us was a yellow ball of fur with two brown stripes, a lightning-shaped tail, two long ears, and a brown scarf.

"Bolt!" His body was severely burnt and his left ear was limp against his head. I grabbed an Oran berry and nearly shoved the fruit down his throat. He was barely conscious since he slowly ate and swallowed the berry. He said nothing as I placed him on my shoulders. I looked around the rest of the floor but there was no sign of Kate…

**Yay, another Chapter! I know its short but Team Element finding Bolt was all I planned to put in the chapter. I hope I captured Blaze well, I think I did. I'm on a roll! **

**On the next chapter: **"Kate's missing?" **(A cookie goes to whoever can guess who says this. *It is not Kay, Blaze, or Bolt but he **_**is **_**in an Exploration Team. He also likes to appear and disappear mysteriously!)**

**See ya then!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon! (I'm trying to find more ways to say it!)**

**R&R! =^^=**


	20. Chapter 21

Ch. 19: Kate's Mysterious Disappearance

We were back in Hideki in the middle of the night two days later. Kay and I were now running through street after street. I was confused when we abruptly stopped at the park.

"Wait! Where are we going? The First Aide Center is in the other direction," Kay has sort of a rash nature; she tends to do things without thinking. She ends up in a place she never planned to be that day or heads goes right when she needs to go left all the time. We turned around and ran the right way.

**-/\-o-/\-**

I used my psychic powers to open the door of the First Aide Center. We quickly located the stairs and made our way to Herupa's room, right next to the storage unit. Kay knocked furiously on the door, unusually impatient.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Herupa opened the door; reveling a small room with a bed, desk, chair, and bookcase. The nurse could never be angry, even when tired. When she saw Bolt, her eyes widened.

"To ECU, quickly!"

**-N-**

**Flash's POV**

**Renki City, northern region of Akemi**

I was at the edge of the city, ready to begin the next mission. My team was currently looking for a job to do. We would spend days looking for treasure based on the local gossip. Word has spread of outlaw valuables somewhere in the Stone Mountains, south of Renki.

"You Flash the Pikachu?" A Wingull had snapped me out of my thoughts. They were usually messenger Pokémon, sending letters or messages to somebody. This one had an envelope addressed to me.

"Yeah." I grabbed the monogram and tore it open. In it was a slip of colored paper lined with a boarder. I reluctantly read it.

_Dear Flash,_

_I regret to inform you that your brother was found in Hazy Gorge, a dungeon on the Mist River, with severe burns on his back. He is going to get better but he needs family support. It is for the best that Bolt sees his brother; you don't have to come though. The decision is yours._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Herupa, Hideki's head nurse_

Shock overcame me, surprising I know. Bolt was hurt and now I need to go to Hideki as fast as possible. I made a split decision and ran down the path leading to the mountains.

"Flash?" I neglected to hear, see, or think of the Eevee and Tranquil who arrived in time to see me dash down the hill. Both of them exchanged curious glances. I rarely went by myself without the pair knowing first.

**-o-N-/\-N-o-**

**3****rd**** POV**

A few days later, Kagoni was heading to the boards. It was his job to pick the jobs his team would complete. It wasn't hard to find a request that was on par with the team's level.

The fox-like Pokémon was about to go to the board on the far right when he saw Sketchy the Smeargle updating the Missing Board. That would mean either someone was found or is missing. Only one was the likely answer since very few were rescued.

"Poor girl, I knew her well too." Sketchy had muttered it to himself but that didn't stop Kagoni from hearing. It was perfectly clear the Pokémon who disappeared was one whose name was at least known. When the Smeargle moved, Kagoni stood there in stunned silence. The poster that Sketchy just posted had a picture of a Minccino with a pink scarf.

"What?" Kagoni's voice rang with disbelief. "Kate's missing?"

**-N-N-N-**

**Blaze's POV**

By now, Bolt had awoken and told us what happened. Deputy Arcanine decided to call a town meeting, Pokémon were now gathering to know what has happened. Kagoni had shown up first, already knowing what the meeting's about. He had seen the post of Kate and now he was pressing us for answers.

"What happened?"

"You'll find out!" The Zoroark finally walked off; it was still evident he wanted to know more because he took his place at the front of the crowd. The Growlithes returned reporting that everyone was there.

"Ya'll know 'bout the missing Pokémon," Deputy Arcanine began. "Well, another one has disappeared." Chatter arose, only whispers that were muffled by the breeze. One voice spoke out everyone's thoughts.

"Who disappeared?"

"Kate from Team Legend." –Kay. Curious voices turned nervous, every Pokémon knew about Kate. A good portion was at least acquainted with the Minccino. The last Exploration Team members to vanish were Thunder and Lightning.

"What about Bolt and Razor?"

"Bolt was found some days ago by Kay and Blaze, he is recovering from burns. As for Razor, she was too sick to accompany them." The Absol had caught a nasty illness in which she is _still _bedridden.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to set up search parties for the missing Pokémon. Two to three Exploration Teams are going to be sent each month to find them." The plan was brilliant; each group will go the area they chose to look through. It was decided that Kay and I will help Team Shuryo (aka Herupa, Yukio, Kagoni, and Chishiki) to search the area past the desert.

"Blaze, can you take me to Bolt?" The crowd dissolved and I was surprised to see one particular familiar face. Flash, Bolt's brother, had come all the way from Renki to see his sibling.

"Sure."

**-o-/\-o-**

Kay and I escorted Flash to the First Aid Center. Bolt was now in recovery, his burns were nearly healed. Despite that, he still lay on his stomach. He will soon be able to do missions again but I have a feeling that he may not be looking forward to it.

"I heard about your teammate." Flash had gathered all the courage he could muster. Even if he acts like a real hot-shot, there is no mistaking the caring side he has.

"Flash? What are you doing here?" Bolt was equally surprised; his brother came a long way just to see him.

"Can't I visit my brother every now and again?" His cockiness shown through; it didn't seem like he cared but he did. Flash then pulled out a few pieces of paper out of his bag.

"What's that?" –Bolt.

"I got an idea to help look for your friend. I plan to put up a poster on every town and city's Missing Board. If Kate has been seen anywhere, this is a sure fire way to find out."

"Thanks."

Thus started the biggest Pokémon search Akemi had ever seen. Flash was true to his word, posting flyers of Kate wherever he could. Search parties carried lamps to see through any dark places or at night. Any Pokémon was eager to help; offering their services to looking for the disappearances.

**-N-**

**Yet another update! The next chapter takes place three years later. I feel bad for Razor, all this is happening and she's too sick to know about it! You guys will soon find out what happened to Kate. Oh, the prologue to the story of Kay's past is going to be posted. Here's the title: Secrets Hidden in the Snow**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing!**

**On the next chapter: **"Mother, where are you?"

**Until then! R&R! :D**


	21. Chapter 22

Ch. 20: Blaze's Weird Visions

_Three Years Later…_

_3__rd__ POV_

After Kate vanished, Bolt rarely went out on a mission. He spent most of his time at the library or at the dojo training. Quite the opposite effected Razor, it was unusual that she was in Hideki more than a of couple of days. No one really knows what she does while she's away; she does provide Bolt with money each month.

As for the searches, all came back empty handed. There were sightings of Kate but all trails either went cold or lead to dead ends. Everyone started to lose hope that the Minccino would ever be found. It was sad to say that Kate was lost forever.

Night had fallen on the streets of Hideki; the first stars twinkled on the evening sky. On one particular street, there was a crack big enough to form a cave. A fire crackled deep within, giving enough light to make out two sleeping figures.

**Blaze's POV**

_I saw through a Pokémon's eyes, running through dense forest. However, the scenery was bright and hard to make out. A fire attack past right by, just missing the Pokémon. Fear was evident in it's swift movements. Another branch fell from above, hitting the ground in a massive crash._

_ What seemed like a Shadow Ball flew ahead, destroying a bush in its path. The Pokémon felt more terrified by the minute. I couldn't help feeling the place was familiar. There was something about the woods that made me feel right at home. My thoughts were cut off by an attack hitting the Pokémon…_

"Kate!" I jerked awake, always yelling the same thing. Why do I always think of the Bolt's missing partner when I don't even know what that Pokémon even was? These visions always confused me, they took place randomly in the day or I dreamt them.

"Another bad dream?" Kay had woken up to my scream. I tell her whenever I had visions that it was just a nightmare or I spaced out for a moment. I don't think she would believe me.

"Yeah, I think I'll go for a walk." I really needed the fresh air, to clear my mind. I decided to start at the coast and work my way to the park. I hadn't explored Hideki thoroughly in a long time.

**Bolt's POV**

_ A Pichu sat next to her adoptive father, a question was on her mind. It was strange that every day when she came home, after a play date, she was greeted by her dad. She never saw nor heard her mother and that confused the Pichu._

_ "Daddy, where's Mommy?" The Pikachu sighed; he knew she would eventually ask that question. The Pichu was growing up without a mother figure and it was hard to explain where her mom was._

_ "She's gone." This confused the Pichu even more. What happened to her mother? So many questions leaked into her mind._

_ "Gone? Where did she go?" Arceus only knows where. The Pichu's mother vanished a long time ago._

_ "In all honesty, I don't know."_

Bolt woke up with a start, he often dreamt about that day Yucca asked me where her mother was. Kate and I agreed that we would raise the egg (which Wool gave her) together and Yucca had hatched. She's a Pikachu now and in her own Exploration Team.

"Dad, I'm off!" She still lived with me though. I couldn't understand why, she should wake up each morning in her team's base instead of mine.

"See you later!" With a quick goodbye, Yucca slipped through the door. I sat down at the table, picking up a Pecha Berry. A memory flooded into my mind, of a time that felt so long ago.

_"We have a lead?" _Those words hit me like bricks; I could almost see Kate at the other side of the table. She was eating a Mago Muffin; she even had a few crumbs around her mouth. I finished my berry and got up from my chair, not bothering to eat more.

**-M-**

I was on my way to the library; I had forgotten my badge. I planned to go out on a mission today; which rarely happened. I still had Kate on my mind and I wanted to clear my mind. I stopped and looked up at the sky, almost hearing the last words I heard Kate say.

_"We are almost there!" _I shook off the memory, I had work to do. I went into the library, finding Chishiki in her usual spot. She had a knack for reading many books at a time. Five of them floated in the air, a strange pink glow emitted from them.

"'Morning Chishiki!" I grabbed my badge and adjusted my bag. I was going to Treasure Plains and I had already picked up a job. I had gone to the boards before coming here.

"Hello Bolt, I see you're going out today." Despite saying that, she didn't turn around. She knew if anyone was coming up to her, even if that Pokémon didn't even know yet.

"Yep, I better go."

**M-oNo-M**

The mission was a success so, at this point, I was finishing the dungeon. I was about to go up the final stairs when a sudden shriek came from nearby. I raced toward the direction it came from.

"Now, I'm just going to leave you here." A mysterious creature in a purple cape, mask, and top hot said. He held a Minccino from the back of the neck, keeping a strong hold on it.

"Let me go!" I could tell the Minccino was male, by the sound of his voice. He struggled vainly in the caped creature's grasp; he looked like he was hurt. "Mother, where are you?"

"Your mom's not here, that's for sure!" I couldn't take much more so I used Thunderbolt on what seemed like the thing's arm, freeing the Minccino.

"Leave him alone!" He didn't look more than a couple years old. The poor kid was scared and injured, it was only right to help him. What happened next baffled me.

"Fine, take him. I was going to wait for somebody to come but you made it easier." He then jumped out of sight. He looked like a strong whatever he was but he made no fuss over it.

**/\-o-o-/\**

"What's your name?" I had brought the kid back to Hideki since I didn't know where his mother was. The Minccino gave me vague details about where he lived. I was going to see Kay and Blaze, who probably could decode the information.

"Skipper. Are you from an Exploration Team? My mom says to trust them." He happily skipped ahead regardless of his wounds. A huge grin was streamed across his face.

"I'm Bolt, and your mom's right in saying that." I was going to say more when a burst of flame shot right past me. The grass it hit caught on fire only to burn out a few seconds later.

"Mother!" Before I knew it, I was being dragged to where the attack came from.

**-/\-o-/\-**

**3****rd**** POV**

A Cinccino raced through the trees, a Chandelure was hot on it's tail (almost literally). The Chinchilla Pokémon skidded to a halt; they were so close to Hideki. The Cinccino turned around and aimed a Thunderbolt at the chandelier chaser. However, it was countered by a Flamethrower.

The two fought, electricity and fire was flying everywhere. They were stopped by a sharp wind, creating distance between them. The Chandelure moved forward only to be blown back by a Shadow Ball.

"Stop! This is not a place for fighting, quit it or leave." An Absol came out of the undergrowth. It was clear that they would have to stop feuding. The Chandelure smirked and disappeared in thin air, leaving the Cinccino with a sudden chill.

"Mother!"

**-/\-^-/\-**

**Blaze's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, a bad feeling was prickling down my spine. When I saw the fire, memories of the visions swamped my mind. This had to be connected to them but I would never have guessed the recent vision was of the forest surrounding Hideki.

I arrived at a small clearing; a Minccino, Cinccino, Razor, and Bolt were there. The Cinccino, who hugged the Minccino tightly, was vaguely familiar. There was something about that Pokémon that reminded me of someone. My mouth must've had a mind of its own because I spoke without realizing what I said before it was too late.

"Kate?" Everyone looked at me curiously, what made me think of Kate? Suddenly, the Cinccino took a deep breath. At first, I thought she was going to sigh but then I thought of the possible moves it could learn.

"Cover your ears!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A huge Hyper Voice sounded from the Cinccino, making everyone look away and close their eyes. When I shook off the ringing in my ears, I was amazed at what I saw. In the exact place the Cinccino stood; there was a broken Silver Rank Badge…

**-/\-^-/\-**

** Well, it ended on a cliffhanger. I couldn't resist! Happy Holidays! :D I still need Pokémon for the missing board. Any and all requests are accepted so send them! Disclaimer: I owns nothing!**

** R&R! :D**


	22. Chapter 23

Ch. 21: The Note

I went up to the badge; its wings were burned off and there were deep scratches on it. Still, the Silver Rank Badge had been recently shined. Its magical properties, however, were gone.

"Is that an Exploration Badge?" –Bolt. He walked up to me and gazed at the badge curiously. I knew where to go to fix it; in fact, an exploration team usually fixes it and I knew where exactly to find one of the members.

"To the Sunset Art Shoppe!"

**-/\-^-/\-**

"Welcome." A Kirlia, the art shop's co-owner, said. He managed the store with a Smeargle. The pair work well together; they are even in a Rescue Team.

"Good day." The Pokémon that I was looking for was not here yet so I decided to have a conversation with the owners. "Is that your sister Kikon?" There was a painting on the wall with a Ralts on it.

"Yes, she loved pictures so much. It was hard on me when she disappeared." His voice sounded dull and distracted; it has ever since his sister vanished. The stage in the center of the room reflected his grief; it was dirty, worn down, and wasn't used in years.

"I remember a time when music filled the air and many paintings were sold everyday; that was back when Ryla was here." –Sunset, Kikon's partner.

"That's so sad-" I was cut off by the bell above the door ringing, signaling someone had entered. A Lunatone, the Pokémon I was looking for, came into the shop.

"Hey Lunatone! Can you do something for me?" He had no name I was aware of; I tried asking but he never told me. He barely ever talked either.

"Hmm?" That was his reply to things. At least Razor spoke when asked something.

"I need you to get this Exploration Badge fixed." He lifted the badge with his psychic powers and scanned it. I waited several minutes before he replied.

"Hmm!" He nodded; his team could do it. They were able to repair badges and often made money out of it. I never knew it could happen until I found out. I accidentally broke the one Kay and I had when we were Normal Rank.

"I will meet you here at the end of the day."

**-oN-**

Bolt, Razor, and I were standing in front of the Pikachu's mailbox. The badge was like new; it had that old sparkle back. I was looking at it when I got the feeling to put it in the mailbox so I put it in.

"Let's leave it here tonight and see if it's there tomorrow." The others nodded their agreement and I placed the badge in. We said our goodbyes and left. That's when I realized I left Kay back at the base. I thought for sure I was doomed…

**-oNo-**

Kay wasn't there when I returned nor was she back when I woke up. She must have done a solo mission which she tended to do. I went to Bolt's base where he and Razor waited for me.

"Are you ready?" Bolt reached into the mailbox and grabbed out a single piece of paper. We read it, looked at each other, dropped the note, and ran for the dojo. Just when we were out of sight, Jolt had come out of his hiding place. He was watching us

"Well, I'll be." He read the paper on the ground.

_ Went to the Mountain's Ring, meet you there!_

_Kate_

** Well, that answers the question that some people have asked. I finished typing this chapter two days ago but I couldn't update 'til now. Sad, I know… You guys will find out why Kate left. :) **

**Oh! I was given an idea to write a story. It's not the sequel to this or a character short but it has most of the characters! ;) It'll be hilarious but I'm not telling anyone about the Fanfic until I get a picture posted on DeviantArt, so I can surprise ya'll.**

**Thanks to all my readers and their reviews; especially Psycro4 (for helping me with editing), Blazengirl410 (very first reviewer and one of my regular ones), Forever Dreaming Grace (for her not only two teams but giving the info for one of them in just one review), and LightvsDark99 (giving me the idea for the Fanfic)! I got more Pokémon to work with and over fifty reviews! :) On the next chapter: **"Who's that Pokémon?"

** Disclaimer: I no own Pokémon! :3**

** R&R!**


	23. Chapter 24

Ch. 22: Journey to Mountain's Ring

We set off for the Mountain's Ring, mountains that form a complete circle. Jolt had joined us not long after Razor, Blaze, and I left the dojo. We have to cross the desert region of Hideki first.

"Why is it a called desert 'region?' It's one desert right?" –Razor?

"It's not just one desert, its three. There is the Ancient Desert, Rune Desert, and the Brittle Desert. Ancient Desert is the coolest one; it has the Hideki Ruins. The Rune Desert which has a giant ruin underground and now is home to Tranpinch. Out of the three, the Brittle Desert is the hottest and, unlike the other two, the ground is hard as rock and drier than a sunbathed Onix." –Blaze.

"I can tell it isn't going to be easy." –Jolt. Blaze instantaneously blushed when the Jolteon's fur brushed against hers. She quickly shook it off.

"I wonder how everybody else will react with us leaving so suddenly." I couldn't guess how mad they might be. I mean, we only left some notes giving very vague details about what were are doing.

**~~~o~~~**

**Meanwhile…**

**Kay's POV**

I didn't find Blaze in our base the morning after she took a walk; however, her bed of moss was warm. I must have just missed her. I was now heading towards the dojo; I needed to find her quickly. We have a job to do and she was not missing this mission.

I entered the doorway of the dojo; the door had broken off years ago. I went to the only desk in the room and waited…

And continued to wait…

And waited some more…

And waited even more so…

I waited until I could no longer wait anymore…

"Where is she?" That's when I noticed scraps of paper immensely scribbled on as if they were wrote in a hurry. I pawed through them until I saw one addressed to me.

_Dear Kay,_

_ I decided to go on an exploration on my own. I'll be back in a few days!_

_-Blaze_

She went by herself? Blaze _never _did that; she would go with me or not at all. Something was awfully fishy. I decided to read the others notes because there just might be a connection between them, especially since they were all together.

_Joker,_

_ I got a last minute family emergency and I'll be gone for awhile._

_Gotta go,_

_Jolt._

_Yucca,_

_ I chose to go with Razor for some time. I'll be back soon!_

_Wish me luck,_

_Bolt._

All were hastily written like they were all hiding something. Not only did they not tell where they were going, they wouldn't be back anytime soon. I left to find Joker and Yucca. They obviously didn't come yet because it was still very early.

**-NNN-**

**Many days later…**

**Bolt's POV**

Brittle Desert B1F

It was almost a week since we left Hideki and our water supply was drying out, almost literally. I never felt so tired, thirsty, and hot in my life! I continuously wished for the coolness of the shade and the refreshness of an Oran Berry Refresher.

The most common Pokémon we saw were mainly ground and rock. We did run into a few Magmars and, unfortunately, they made the dungeon only hotter. I was dying from the heat by the time we reached the stairs. I felt very bad for Razor, who had the thickest fur.

"I'm exhausted!" –Blaze said in a very weak, dry voice. It was clear that her throat ached for something to soothe it. I gave her the rest of my water which she half-heartily licked up.

Brittle Desert B5F

We wouldn't have made it this for if there wasn't a Kecleon on the fourth floor. We all greedily restocked our water and food supply. I found it easier to go through the dungeon when my belly was full, my thirst quenched, and my mind clear.

The four of us easily defeated wild Pokémon now that we were fully healed and ready to go. I barely got one or two attacks on opponents since they quickly fainted.

Brittle Desert B10F

The dungeon only had ten floors to it and soon we saw the exit. We went through it to see lush greenery not far from where we at. That means we were getting closer to The Mountains Ring!

**0~~~~~-^-/\-^-**

The beautiful forest froze as we traveled. The weather was bitterly cold and we walked in snowstorm after snowstorm. I could hardly feel my feet, which were turning into ice as I walked. I was becoming the first Poképopsicle!

"Are we there yet?" –Blaze, who shivered violently. As if in answer, the storm subsided to reveal many mountains not far up ahead. We ran the rest of the way there. By the time we got to the base of a mountain, I could clearly hear and see the signs of a battle taking place at the top of it.

"We could go through this cave and get to the top but it clearly has a dungeon. The only other option is to climb." –Blaze.

"We'd better climb, there is a fight up there and if we take the time to go through a dungeon, we may be too late." Dungeons were unpredictable, the only way to know how much time passes in a certain dungeon is to go through it. It is too big of a risk though.

"I guess it could work." –Blaze. We then made our way up the mountain. The air was thick with tension as we slowly climbed. No one could predict what lie on the peak…

**-/\-**

** Finally done! Next chapter, some Pokémon make their deputes. **

**I made a BoltXKate Video, link to it is on my profile! :)  
**

**On the next chapter: **"Flame, watch out!" **Disclaimer: I will own Pokémon when Tepigs fly. R&R!**


	24. Chapter 25

Ch. 23: Enter Chandelure and the Two Lampents

Chandelure was up to his old tricks again, he was yet again trying to find where we were living. However, we met him at the peak of Mountain's Ring. Since the mountains were all connected, we had plenty of room for battling off him and his goons.

"Thunder, spread out." The Minun responded by knocking a Lampent further down the peak, the Breloom helping him followed. I might need backup if we can't fight him off.

"Flame, I'll take Chandelure!" The Flareon nodded quickly and proceeded to attack the second Lampent. I, on the other hand, dodged a Flamethrower. I then hit snow and some loose rocks in my opponents face. However, he caught me off guard with a Fire Spin.

I was starting to get tired since this fight had started early in the morning and it should be about noon now. I started to dodge an onslaught of Shadow Balls but one of them was headed in the direction of-

"Flame, watch out!" I yelled as loud as I could when I notice the Shadow Ball going in the direction of him. "Behind you!" He turned around, only to be almost face-to-face to the ghostly sphere.

Suddenly, the same attack came from the opposite direction, and the two collided with such force. I coughed as a mixture of smoke and dust surrounded me. When the air cleared, I saw a familiar figure doing a defensive stance right in front of a rather confused Flame.

Hope took new life inside me as I saw Blaze, who didn't look too pleased, of Team Element. She was a sight I thought I'd never see again and I couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit more confident. Chandelure didn't look too impressed and was about to aim a Flame Burst on her when a million yellow hairs stopped him.

Jolt had appeared next to Blaze's side. It was the first time I didn't see Blaze so much as bat an eye. She was too angry to notice the Jolteon as she glared furiously. She immediately ran and bit the chandelier Pokémon. However, he shook her off but she landed gracefully on the snow-laden ground. Jolt a nasty Thunder on the Lampent who had gotten his and Flame's attention back.

I helped Blaze by kicking more snow and rocks. It was not long before a razor-sharp wind hit the ghostly opponent. I felt one of Razor's feet brush against me.

I started on my last attack by rubbing my paws together. Almost instantly, blue static electricity jumped to each paw. When I pulled them apart, the electricity broke and the energy surrounded me. I released my Thunderbolt attack right on Chandelure when another one hit him.

"You can hide all you want but I _will _find you, mark my words!" With that, Chandelure vanished. I knew that time would only tell when we would face again. Somehow, I felt that date was not far off.

"Kate!" A yellow blur catapulted into me and, before I knew it, I was being crushed under the weight of a certain Pikachu. This was about when Thunder and the Breloom came back.

"Uuuuh Bolt," I weakly said, "you are hugging me to death." This, undoubtedly, reminded me of the time I first met Bolt. However, I was crushing him under my weight.

"Oh, sorry!" He instantly blushed and got off of me.

"Ahem." –Blaze, who was clearing her throat. She obviously felt invisible due to the fact that I didn't acknowledge her, Razor's, or Jolt's presences.

"Bolt, Kay, Jolt, Razor! I never thought I'd see you guys again!" I almost jumped for joy as I hugged each of them.

"Kay?" Flame came up to the Espeon, shock and confusion was written all over his face. It never clicked that the Flareon did not know what Blaze evolved into.

"Long time, no see Flame. How are things going?"

**-/\-/\-**

"Where are we going?" –Bolt. We were now walking in a middle of a snowstorm. Blaze and Flame were next to each other catching up. Jolt was at the back watching for any strange Pokémon but I knew that wouldn't happen since no one came out in this weather (even ice types stayed in). All the same, I let him do it. Razor was doing the same thing but she was ahead of us.

"A cave in the middle of this clearing. It is warm and has plenty of food and water." It was the place I was calling home for the past year. The huge cavern was comfortable since there was lots of water for moss to grow.

"Are there any Pokémon around here?" –Razor. She was starting to relax because her jogging pace turned into a simple trot. It was obvious by now that we weren't going to be attacked any time soon.

"They are either in their dens or in a dungeon by the looks of this weather." A horrible gust of wind blew at us, causing everyone to tumble on the blanket of snow. "The storm is too harsh here; outside the Ring of Mountains are forests and bushes providing at least _some_ protection. We're in an open field so we're getting the wind at full force." Only a few trees and rocks dotted here and there but they were practically invisible at this point.

I soon stopped in front of the entrance to the cave. With all the snow, the small gap was covered so the only marker was a tall pine. Bolt took a step ahead but I held him back.

"Let me and Thunder go first. If they see Pokémon they do not know, they may attack."

"'They?'" –Blaze.

"Wild Pokémon also live down there. It is known that Pokémon such as Ursarings tend to raid and/or take the dens of smaller Pokémon." It was a fact of life, the strong prey on the weak.

"Oh." –Bolt.

**~~o~/\~~~**

The others had apparently gone out so we situated ourselves in the mossy beddings on the lower cavern. An enormous hot spring covered most of the floor but the remaining ground was overgrown with moss.

"Who were those Pokémon we faced earlier?" –Blaze.

"Chandelure and some of his goons. You know the disappearances? Well, he has captured most of them. I and some of the other escapies are trying to save them."

"So this 'Chandelure' was behind this charade?" –Razor.

"Yes, he is very cruel and deceiving. He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to stay in Hideki instead of leave when you got the chance?" –Bolt. I knew he was itching to say that. I had left upon arriving in Hideki without so much as a hello or goodbye.

"I know Chandelure all _too _well; the only thing I don't know is his name. I knew if I stayed, Chandelure would gather all his buddies and attack." I spoke from experience. I once stayed in a village who provided aid to me and when I returned some time later, the houses were burned to the ground.

"It is not a good idea to upset him." –The Breloom from ealier.

"Who are you anyway?" –Jolt. He had suspicions about strange Pokémon and I agree, not everybody is to be trusted.

"I'm Meph."

"You are on the Missing Board aren't you? Except, you were a Shroomish when you first went missing." –Blaze.

"That would be correct." –Meph.

"Now what do we do?" –Blaze.

"We go to Chandelure." I turned around to-

**Back in Hideki…**

**Kay's POV**

"What? They are gone?" –The Lucario who ran the dojo.

"Bolt, Razor, Jolt, and Blaze have left notes stating they went somewhere. However, my partner would _never _go by herself. Something just smells too fishy because they haven't been back in two weeks!"

"Okay, I'll send search parties but we will not put them on the board just yet."

"Why not?"

"This could raise panic since the last group of Pokémon saying they were going somewhere never returned. I want to be _certain _that they have gone missing."

"I understand." With that, I took my leave…

**-NNN-**

** It's longer than the last chapter so I guess it'll do. I had planned to evolve some of the missing Pokémon since this **_**did**_** happen years after they vanished (if it's okay). There is still time to send disappearances! Next chapter takes place in Hideki, Kay's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I will ****never**** ever own POKEMON! **

**On the next chapter: **"Outcast? Who's he?

**R&R!**


	25. Chapter 26

Ch. 24: Outcast, the Cryptic Pokemon

I had given up my search for the other teams. From what I had gathered, Joker or Yucca and her team haven't left Hideki. I just couldn't find them. I was now walking, not really knowing where I was going.

"I heard Outcast is super strong and powerful, only the best bounty hunters go after him," a Petilil said, most likely one from the café. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was never one to eavesdrop but maybe this bit of news or gossip or whatever it was could explain why Bolt, Jolt, Blaze, and Razor left.

"Yeah, he is the only Pokemon wanted all over Akemi," said a young Torchick. Now I didn't know who they were talking about but I knew whoever this 'Outcast' is was an outlaw. I couldn't tell if there was a connection but I wanted to know more.

"We can ask Deputy Arcanine the finer details but right now I have to go, lunch won't eat itself," a Spinda. The group of kids split up in different directions. I was left wondering who this outlaw was…

**-N-M-**

I had continued walking and soon found myself in front of the First Aid Center. I didn't know how or why I had brought myself here, I had no business in this particular area. I went up to the door and knocked.

"Be there in a minute." Herupa, with her rather big ears, could hear a knock from the second floor. It wasn't long before the Audino opened the door. "Yes?"

"Could you give me some information?" Herupa clearly became curious by the expression on her face. She moved out of the way to let me in. I walked in turned the corner into the room she kept most of patients.

"So, what do you want to know about?" She began treating an elderly Noctowl lying in one of the beds. The only other patient was a small Weedle with several bandaged injuries.

"I want to know about a Pokemon named 'Outcast.'" The Audino didn't look up from what she was trying.

"You don't know? He's a famous outlaw, wanted for several crimes including theft, kidnapping, and assault."

"Blaze and I don't usually go after outlaws."

"Yes, and where is Blaze? You are usually with her."

"I don't really know, she left me a note saying she'll be gone awhile." Herupa looked up, her face painted with worry. She knew how out of character that was for Blaze.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I tried to hide my concern. "She'll be back in a few days, I know it." Arceus, I sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

"Ah, I see. Could you help me out for a moment?"

"Sure." I walked closer to her. "What do you need?"

"Just rub her back while I get medicine from storage. I usually have Yukio helping me but he's with Kagoni and Chishiki on some mission." I took my position and gently rubbed the Noctowl's back.

"Don't you go with them?" Herupa rarely battled. In fact, she never liked hurting others. She only wanted to help them so I couldn't see her going to many dungeons.

"Sometimes, I would've gone with them today if it wasn't shipment day." She returned with the medication needed to treat the flying type further.

"Shipment day?" I moved out of the way so she could do what needed to be done.

"Once a week, I get a shipment of medication, berries, and herbs. I have to go to the Kecleon stand to get them."

"I'm not usually nosey but who are you treating?" I wanted to change the subject to something else. I was running out of things to say.

"Her name is Noctia, she used to be a messenger bird until illness struck her like a brick. Her children were supposed to fly out to get medicine but they never returned…"

"Oh, what does she have?" I felt sorry for her, losing her children to Uxie only knows what. It must be quite saddening to not be able to do anything at the moment.

"Featheridous, a common disease in bird Pokemon. It causes shortness of breath and continuous cramps and aches. One out of every five bird Pokemon has or will catch it. One out of every ten who has it will not survive."

"That's not good…"

"I think the worse thing is living with it. It makes a bird Pokemon unable to fly, something one takes great pride in."

"That's just terrible."

"It is."

**-N-**

**Short chapter is short. The next one will be longer, I promise. I'm really sorry for taking so but this chapter got delayed with writer's block, then the computer needing to be fixed, and the recent number of projects. I had to literally rewrite the beginning two or three times. Right now I have to do a fairytale for german, two research papers, a PowerPoint, and a poster (I'm up to my knees in work...). Sudden inspiration hit me like a brick while doing my homework so I had to type.**

**Bolt: You have neglected us…**

**Me: I know but better late then never… **_**Right…? T^T**_

**Bolt: In no way does WOWfan own Pokemon.**

**Me: R&R… please? TT^TT If all goes well, I plan to update in the next week or so.  
**


End file.
